The Wheel of the Game
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: The boys hold a little hang out on the rooftop of the Palm Woods on a Friday night and call everyone there. To start the hang out Camille suggest the old fashion Truth or Dare. Some feelings and secrets come out? Maybe later Rated T. COMPLETED.
1. A little Truth or Dare

It was Friday night. I just finished strumming my guitar I soon got a text on my phone from Kendall.

_Hey, we're going to be hanging out on the rooftop of the Palm Woods. Wanna come?_

I replied _Sure be there in 5._

I quickly got dressed. I put on a red t shirt with matching skinny jeans and my leather jacket and combat boots. I brushed my hair and walked out of my door. I got into the elevator and pressed 'RT'. Soon the elevator dinged and I headed out the boys were sitting on chairs with drinks and surrounded by a camp fire.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey Lucy!" Carlos and Logan say in unison.

"Well you look very ravishing tonight. Do you want to sit next to Mr. Handsome?" James says and pats the sit next to his.

"Uh, no thanks…." I mutter and I see Kendall he had a available seat next to him. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey Kendall. Pass me a root beer." I ordered and he took a can of root beer from a red cooler beside him.

"Here you go." He almost hands it to me and quickly took it back. "WAIT! No please?" he blurted. I roll my eyes.

"Could you **please** pass me a root beer?" I exhaled.

"Gladly." He smiles and hands me my root beer. I pop open the clip and took a sip.

"So is there anyone else coming? I ask the guys.

"Yeah Camille, the Jennifers, Katie, and Guitar Dude." Logan replies. I nod and soon everyone came. The Jennifers were seated in their packed obviously and Carlos was staring at them in awe. Camille sat next to me. And Guitar Dude sat next to James.

"So… What are we actually going to do anyways?" One of the Jennifers ask.

"We didn't really thought of that…." Kendall answers.

"Why not an old fashion 'Truth or Dare'" Camille suggests winking at Logan. Logan just blinked of shocked.

"I'll go first! Carlos truth or dare?" I asked Carlos.

"Pfft.. like I'm going to pick dare. Truth!" Carlos answers. I thought for a moment.

"Carlos tell us the truth on which of the Jennifers you like **MOST**." I grin. He his mouth drops down and he looks at the Jennifers.

"Uh… um… ah… Jennifer?" He nervously answered.

"Wow… Really Carlos? Jennifer." I say sarcastically. "Whatever ask somebody Carlos."

"Okay! Hmm…." He observes everyone. "James! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" James replies and winks at me. I didn't understand why?

"I dare you to jump around the rooftop 95% naked singing Call Me Maybe until your next turn!" Carlos says. I see James face palm himself.

"Did I say dare?I said dar…truth! You just heard mumbles or something…." he jokes. We all look at him. He admits defeat and stripped down his underwear.

"Now sing James Diamond." Carlos demands. James rolled his eyes and jumped around singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"I THREW A WISH IN THE WELL! DON'T ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL…." He continued jumping upside down.

"Okay then I'll go next then. Logan truth or dare?" Camille grins.

"Hehe… obviously…ahem…dare." He bellowed.

"Kiss Lucy!" Camille said. My eyes indulge and glared her. I slapped her shoulder.

"What? I thought that wink was like a signal for you and eh… alright." He claimed. He walked over to me and exhaled slowly and leaned in. Our lips almost linked when Kendall's hand blocked us.

"Uh, don't think so." He smiled. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Kendall move your hand." Camille told.

"No." Kendal disagreed. Logan got up and whispered something into Kendall's ear. He removed his hand from my lips. Logan leaned in and missed my lips and kissed my cheek.

"Uh… That was not a kiss." Camille objected.

"Well considering you said 'kiss' you didn't say I had to kiss her on lips. So instead I kissed her on the cheek." He explained Camille crossed her arms together and ignored what Logan said.

"Alright, Guitar dude truth or d-" Logan says.

"SOMEONE PICK ME ALREADY!" James interrupted.

"Do you think anyone will pick you at your state?" I stated and everyone nodded 'no' and James signed. Logan shot James a glare for interrupting him.

"Truth!" Guitar dude strummed. Everyone booed.

"Fine! Dare dudes!" he sang.

"I dare you to look like a girl." Logan demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he questioned. Logan pointed to the Jennifers. The three of them held out a red dress, make up, and high heels.

"Aww this is going to blow." He took the dress and stripped to his boxers and wiggled through the dress. The Jennifers surround him and apply make up on him. He had heavy mascara, red lipstick, foundation, and eye shadow. One of the Jennifers gave him the high heels and tried to put them on but they were a little bit to small but he squeezed his feet in. He tried to stand up. He stood up crooked and grabbed his guitar.

"I'm still sexy dudes!" he sang and we all laughed. He carefully sat down on his seat.

"Okay! Kendall truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Kendall replied. Guitar dude looked at Kendall and I.

"I dare you to kiss Lucy for 2 minutes!" he sang. I was shocked by his dare. I sort of blushed a light pink. But it wasn't noticeable from the fire. I looked at Kendall. He just smiled and looked away.

"KENDALL IS NOT KISSING MY LUCYBEAR!" James screamed while jumping.

"I'll do it." Kendall agreed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close and we linked lips. His lips were soft and warm. His left hand was holding by my cheek and his right was holding my waist. I tried to pull away pushing both my hands on against chest to release from his grasp but the kiss was so amazing. I surrendered and kissed him back. We continued kissing for a while. I didn't know if the 2 minutes were done until Camille coughed and I push him away and retreated to my seat drinking my root beer. Everyone had shocking looks on their faces and stared at the Kendall and me. I was blushing madly. Camille nudged me on the arm and gave me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and glanced at Kendall he had a weird smile on his face. He noticed me looking at him and winked at me. I look away so he couldn't see my blush.

"Okay James truth or dare?" Kendall asked James.

"Oh thank god! Truth!" James replied with relief and put his cloths back on. "Who here do you like-" Kendall asked.

"Lucy!" James interrupted Kendall.

"Let me finish! Who here do you like **besides** Lucy?" Kendall finished.

"No comment…." James replies.

"Come on James! Spill!" I persuaded.

"Caihofwe…." James mumbled.

"We can't hear you?" Logan said.

"Ca-Ca-Camille…." He answers. All of us shocked and drifted our eyes to Camille who was also was shocked.

"Okay! NEXT!" Carlos intrudes.

"Guys I'm getting tired it's almost eleven! We have auditions tomorrow at five in the morning." The Jennifers said and got up and left.

"Yeah I'm going to go back to my room too. My dad is probably waiting… Bye." Camille announces and leaves.

"I'm going to go too…." I say.

"I'll drop you off then!" Kendall says and follows me. The elevator soon comes and Kendall and me walk in. We stood in silence. I was on one side of the elevator and so was Kendall.

"So…." Kendall mumbles.

"So…." I say.

"Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?" Kendall asks.

"Gladly." I smile and he holds out his hand and I put my hand in his hand. We had a nightly stroll through the park. The lights were still on.

"So tell me. How do you talk to a girl?" I ask curiously. He looks at me weird.

"Why do you ask?" he questions.

"Uh… No reason. Just starting conversation." I reply.

"Hmm… I either use a pick up line or say hey." He answers.

"A pick up line are you serious? Then tell one to me!" I say.

"Okay. Did you know that theirs 21 letters in the alphabet!" He blurts out.

"Uh no theirs 26." I correct him.

"Oh yeah! I always forget U.R.A.Q.T." He says I laugh.

"Quite the pickup line!" I praise him. We retreat back to the Palm Woods he drops me off at my room.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kendall asks eagerly. I open my door and turn around. I smile and wink at him and close the door on him. I check the clock it was past midnight. I locate my bed and jump on to the comfy foam. I rub my eyes and drifted asleep.


	2. The New Boy

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up the sun shining brightly from my window. I close it with the curtains. I rose from my bed scratching the back of my head. I head to the kitchen I stretch my arms upward while yawning at the same time. I get a granola bar from the cupboard next to the fridge. Katie comes from the front door.

"Good…Morning…." I mumble loudly I rip off the covering of the granola bar and took a bite.

"Uh… It's like twelve in the afternoon." Katie corrects me I roll my eyes and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"I heard the front door close late last night…. I know it was you." Katie nudges me and took a sit next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, I was with Lucy." I respond taking sips from my water while flipping through the channels.

"Oh la la, you were with Lucy!" she joked.

"Haha, real funny." I answered sarcastically soon the news comes on.

"Yesterday we received a photo from a photographer. He took a picture of Santa Monica Pier at sunset. It has a beautiful view of the amusement park and the Ferris Wheel and the gorgeous purple sky in the background. We highly recommend locals coming here at sunset!" the newscaster reported. I take the last gulp from my bottle and retreat to the fridge to retrieve another.

"You should take Lucy to Santa Monica pier! It would the perfect setting to confess your love to her!" Katie recommends I look at her for a moment.

"I thought you know nothing about 'Teen love'?" I asked throwing away my empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"Well while I was helping Logan with his 'love science' I learned a few things I guess." She replies and takes my new water bottle from my hands and heads to her room.

"You guys would make a perfect couple." She mentioned and went inside her room. Perfect couple huh? I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed I wore a faded striped red v neck and black skinny jeans and vans. I headed down to the Lobby. I see Camille at the poolside reading scripts for upcoming auditions. I creep up behind her silently reading her script. It was apparently about a guy and a girl that switched souls. she holds out her hand with emotion.

"What just happened?" Camille panics reading her line.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she jumps from her seat throwing her script in the air and scattered around. She stood up and picked up her papers I helped her retrieve her script. I hand her the papers and she arranges them in numerical order and returns to her seat I take a seat next to her.

"So I hear that you and Lucy spent a little alone time last night how'd it go?" Camille asked curiously and had a flirty grin.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"Please! Logan saw you guys walking to the park from the rooftop! Plus you guys were holding hands!" she giggled and did small jumps from her seat.

"It was nothing really we just had a stroll and talked." I said and making invisible circles with my pointer finger.

"Right!"

"Have you seen Lucy anywhere?" I asked and she pointed to the direction of the cabanas. I saw Lucy sitting in a cabana talking to someone. It was a guy with raven colored short combed hair he was wearing a skull muscle tank and basketball shorts and wearing black high top socks and vans.

"Who…Who's that?" I asked Camille.

"That is my co-star. Dalton Jones his new. His has that sceneish look, which is really hot. Plus he has really gorgeous sea green eyes." Camille comments while looking over her script. I observe them. They were having a conversation and Lucy just laughed and smiled. They both got up from their seats. I quickly took Camille's script and used it to cover my face. I still see them as they exit the pool. I return Camille's script and got up and follow them.

"You're not following them are you?" Camille questions me I turn around.

"No, of course not. I was just going to get a…smoothie…." I lied and slowly backed away. I looked around trying to search for Dalton and Lucy at the park when I bump into Katie.

"Hey Kendall whatcha doo-" I grab her and hide her with me behind a bunch of bushes.

"Why are we hiding?" she asked me.

"Lower your voice!" I whisper to her as I see Dalton and Lucy getting smoothies. Katie looks at what I was looking at and she gasps.

"Lucy's on a date!" Katie blurts out. Dalton and Lucy almost look our way I grabbed Katie's shoulder and pull her down. We kneel behind the bushes.

"Why are you following her?" Katie asks me.

"Because… I don't know." I told her she had a grin on her face.

"Your jealous!" she teases me and I just roll my eyes

"I'm just simply 'observing' them. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I don't even like her!" I denied and continued looking over from the bushes.

"Right. Good luck stalker boy." She agreed sarcastically. I shot her a glare and went back to the Palm Woods. I saw Camille and Logan talking in the lobby I approach them.

"Camille can you give me more deeds on Dalton." I demanded.

"Alright well his from Seattle. His 19 and that's all I know." She told me I sighed and went up to our suite.


	3. Remembering Memories

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up early that Sunday. I went down to the Lobby to pay this month's rent when I hear someone say Lucy from a distance. I look toward the direction of the voice. It was James he was wearing a shirt and gym shorts and had ear buds hanging from one of his ears. He puckers his lips and heads towards me. I react quickly and ran as far as I can away from him. I run out to the pool. We run around the pool.

"Come on Lucykins just one kiss please!" James hollers to me and reaches his hands out to grab me. Soon my running started to become slower and slower. My feet were starting to hurt from the combat boots.

"I chose the wrong day to wear combat boots." I muttered to myself. From behind James grabs my forearm and pulls me closer to him.

"So, where were we?" he says and leans in to kiss me. I move my head backwards so I couldn't connect my lips with his. I look and see that there were someone's hands were on James's face trying to pull him back. I look to see it was Dalton. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a black skinny tie and black skinny jeans. He had a hanging chain on his skinny jean.

"What are you doing?" Dalton questions James.

"Going to kiss my future girlfriend. So would you please stop butting into smooch time?" He avowed and bit Dalton's finger.

"Aw fu-" Dalton cries out. James almost half an inch away from my face was punched on the left side of his cheek by Dalton. James lets go of me and got flying into the pool. A big splash sound and the water from the fall came bursting out of the water. James rises from underwater and shakes his head to move his hair from his eyes, and glares at Dalton.

"You better back away from my women or we go for round two!" Dalton threatened James and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He walks me towards the elevator and presses my floor number. We stood in silence then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I blurt out.

"Well it was pretty fun how he was puckering his face to try to kiss you!" he laughed and mimicking James's face. I giggle a bit. The elevator dings I leave the elevator and we head towards my suite.

"Well thanks for helping me from getting even more crushed." I thank him and open my door.

"You sure do have a lot of guys falling for you." He teased.

"Only James. What are you calling me a female player?" I object and cross my arms.

"I **highly** doubt that it's only James." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question him and eye ball him.

"Just think about it Stone." He addressed and left. 'Think about what?' I thought.

**Kendall's POV**

I was eating cereal at the counter when James came in soaking wet and had a swollen red spot on his left cheek.

"Did you hit your head at the bottom of the pool or something?" I ask him.

"No. I was punched." He corrected me and grabbed a towel from the closet and rubbed it on his hair and wet clothes.

"By who?" I asked and took and drink of orange juice.

"Lucy's boyfriend! He was butting in on our kissing session!" he blurted out and I spit out my orange juice making little sprinkling orange juice dropping to the floor. I quickly put my unfinished bowl of cereal in the sink and head out the door. I went up to Lucy's suite and knocked the door.

**Lucy's POV**

I hear knocking on my door and I open to see Kendall.

"Hey Kenda-" I greeted.

"I heard from James that you have a boyfriend! WHO IS THIS GUY? I thought you weren't ready for a relationship!" he cut her me off. I gave him a weird look.

"Uh… Yeah, my boyfriend is Dalton! He has enough eye candy for all the girls here to swoon!" I lie and gave a fake smile. 'It would be nice to mess with Kendall a bit' I thought and smiled at the idea.

**Kendall's POV**

I breathe for a moment.

"Alright then. I just wanted to clear that up." I lied and walked away.

"Bye then?" Lucy voice echoes down the hallway as I walk away. I hear her door close and I punch the wall hard. I look at my fist it was red. 'I should've told her sooner.' I thought to myself and rested my head on the wall I punched. I breathe for a moment and headed back to my suite with a face of no expression. I walked into the door and see Carlos, Logan, and James playing Street Racer. I groan and lay on my bed staring at the wall. I cover my face with a pillow and went back to sleep.

_I was sitting in the lobby reading a hockey magazine when hands covered my eyes. _

"_Guess who?" a soft voice whispered into my ear. I smiled and removed the person's hands away from my eyes and turned around. It was Jo. _

"_Hey beautiful" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek I stood up and walked with her. _

"_How was the meeting?" I asked. We were walking toward the park. Jo and I were holding hands. _

"_The meeting…it uh… went well. I'm dying to know how your day went!" she answered with a grin. _

"_Well I played video games with the guys pretty much." I explained. _

"_So, I was thinking about having a date at Mulholland Drive at night? I'll borrow Logan's car and you and me have a beautiful view of L.A.?"I said then suddenly Jo stopped walking. _

"_I-I can't." she said. _

"_Why?" I asked her. _

"_I was offered a movie role today. They said this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But, the movie is going to be shot in New Zealand for 3 years. I don't know what to do with our relationship." she explained. I stood there shocked. She was going to be in New Zealand for 3 years. I was going to lose my Jo. I frown a bit. _

"_Well, you should take it. This job only comes once in a lifetime." I convince her. _

"_What if you come once in a lifetime." She replies I sigh and grab her phone from her back pocket and dial her manager and hand the phone to her. _

"_Hey, it's me. I'm going to be in the movie. Okay, yeah, bye." She says and ends her call with her manager. _

"_When you come back. I'll be waiting for you." I said and kissed her._

I awoke from the dream and looked around. I check the clock it was 6 p.m. I got up and went to the living room. Katie was watching Teen Wolf. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Why are you watching Teen Wolf?" I question her with a cold tone.

"Well, it about werewolves, it has Colton Haynes and Tyler Posey who are shirtless!" she answers with a grin. I gave her a weird look.

"Whatever is in your girl mind?" I say and watch with her. It had Jackson having a checkup on the cut he got from Derek's claws. Then suddenly the doctor was going deeper into the cut and pulled out a string type of thing and purple petals came falling down. I immediately ran to trashcan and barfed out my breakfast. After I threw up I wiped the gunk off my mouth with a paper towel.

"That was disgusting." I shivered. I see more petals fall down and weird looking guts come out. I see Katie's eyes indulge and covers her face with a pillow. I return to my seat and continue watching. Then Jackson wakes up and says it was just a dream. Then he lifted himself off the examining table and he was shirtless.

"H-O-T-T HOT! Ahhhhh!" Katie screams and giggles. After she was done screaming my ear was ringing. I quickly left so I couldn't intrude in her little fan girl moments.


	4. A Blind Date

**Kendall's POV**

I think back from my dream last night. About Jo leaving. How the people I love just leave me. First Jo and now Lucy. I should've told her how I really feel. But, she wouldn't fall for me. She just thinks of me as a friend. So I'm friend zoned? I snap out of my thoughts when Carlos was waving his hands in front of me. We were in the living room. Carlos glanced at me for a moment.

"Dude, you need to get a new girl." He suggested.

"I don't want a new girl. I want Lucy." I admitted with a cold tone I lay my head back on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"But, Lucy's … taken." Carlos stated. "You have to have something to get your mind off her for a moment. I met this girl from the lobby. Her names Melanie she smart, brunette, cute, and is single! So I arranged a date for Melanie and you." Carlos continued and I rose from laying my head back.

"How could you do that?" I scold him.

"Come on Kendall. Now that Lucy's taken. At least get back on your feet a bit." Carlos attempt to persuade me. I sigh and got up from the couch.

"Fine. I need something to get my mind off Lucy. What's her number?" I ask and took out my phone from my pocket getting ready to put Melanie's number in.

"Oh, no need! I gave her your so she'll just text you. So you guys will meet up at 'The Palm – West Hollywood'. She'll meet you there because she has something to do at Santa Monica. Be there before six. Dress sharp!" he explains hand me the address of the restaurant. He grabs his jacket and was almost out the door.

"Woah, where are you going?" I question him.

"Well I'm going on a date with one of the Jennifer's at the movies. We're going to watch 'the Lucky One'" he says.

"Isn't that a chick flick? Are you sure this is a date? Or just a friendly gathering?" I tease and he rolls his eyes and left. I checked my clock. It was 4:23. I still had time for I went to my room and took a little power nap. I soon blink my eyes and got up. I check my phone it was 5:21. I quickly got up took a shower. I didn't know what to wear. 'Did Carlos say casual or class? Whatever is fine right?' I thought and wore a white t shirt with red stars on it. A blue unbuttoned long sleeve shirt, and tan pants. I took the keys to Logan's car and head out. I drove to the restaurant. I arrive 3 minutes before 6 p.m. When I got in the restaurant was all fancy. With a glass chandler and everything. There were about 10-14 people at the restaurant. I was guided to a table for two. The table was set up nicely. A white cloth with plates royal silver wear. I sat down I hear violin music playing. I probably put my phone on silent so I couldn't disturb people around me. I switch my phone to silent and put it back in my pocket. A waiter approaches me with a bottle of wine.

"Care for a drink sir?" he asked politely.

"No thank you. I'm underage." I reply he nodded and continued to the next table offering wine.

30 minutes later…..

I tapped my foot on the ground and fork on the plate. I thought she would be here by now? I checked my phone I got a text from an unknown number.

_I'm so sorry. I was stuck in traffic on the highway. Maybe we can have a date next time? –Melanie_

I grunt and got up from the seat and went to the parking lot. I pulled the lever and started driving. I was down the pier when I saw a music store. I pulled over and got out. It was almost sunset. 'Maybe music can cool me down from everything.' I thought. I was looking at the Pop/Rock section. There was Coldplay, The Fray, Keane, Boys Like Girls, Maroon 5, Bruno Mars, The Beatles, Paramore, and P!nk. I grabbed 'Mylo Xyloto', 'Songs About Jane'. I walked up the front of the register and hand the CD's.

"That'll be $32.97 please." The clerk said. I reach for my wallet.

"Kendall?" a voice from behind me calls out.

* * *

**(A/N I'm really sorry about this really small chapter! I'm just prepping you guys for the next chapter! Lots of things are about to go down! So get ready! **

**-Viv **


	5. Carnival Confessions

**(A/N I'm really glad that everyone likes my story! I read all the reviews they make me smile! Just a reminder I'm going to be on vacation with my family for about 2 weeks or so. So no chapter until I come back. Really sorry :( Enough of me talking on with the story guys! Enjoy!)**

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall?" a voice from behind me calls out. I turn around to see Lucy. Wearing a white t-shirt that says "Keep Calm and Rock on" black skinny jeans with black converse. She had a sling bag around her.

"Oh, hey." I mumble.

"Weird seeing you here? Why haven't you been texting me?" she questioned. I panicked and didn't know why I said it.

"I was having a Teen Wolf marathon with Katie." I blurt out. I pause and she gave me a very weird look.

"So you're into that sort of stuff? Like the shirtless werewolves?" she says. I sigh and nodded. But I really wasn't into Teen Wolf really. I mean really.

"Want to hang out?" she asks.

"I…I can't. I have to…finish watching season 2…." I lied gave the cashier the money and was about to walk out. But Lucy grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

"Come on. That can wait." She smiles I blush a bit. Then I had a flashback on what Katie said. "You should take Lucy to Santa Monica pier! It would the perfect setting to confess your love to her!"

"Alright then. Wanna go to the carnival at the pier?" I ask she smiled and nodded. She linked her arm in mine and we walked towards the pier.

"So what are you doing here?" I question her.

"Well I was looking for a company to sign me for a record deal. But that is yet to be unveiled." She answers.

"Well I'll be routing for you." I encourage her and she smiles more and lays her head against my upper arm. We arrive at the park. I paid for our admission. There were a lot of people. Kids, teens, couples.

"Kendall let's go to that booth!" Lucy says and pulls me to where she was pointing. It was a booth where there was a hole in the clown's mouth. (A/N Not a real clown.) There were handguns that had a cord linked at the bottom. I handed the spectator money. Lucy and I take our positions. I grip my handgun tightly.

"I won't lose to you!" Lucy challenges me I look at her and smile.

"And…GO!" the spectator starts. I pull the trigger and I shoot for the clown's mouth. The arrow goes up and so does Lucy's. We were neck to neck.

"I won't lose to you. I have good gun aiming." Lucy says. I look at her shocked and I hear a ding from the booth. Lucy won.

"Congratulations to the lady in the white!" the spectator announces. Lucy jumps up and down. The spectator hands her a medium sized teddy bear. I lower my head from the embarrassment.

"Let's go to that one next!" Lucy grabs my hand and pulls me to the next booth. The booth had balloons on the wall of the booth and on the table in front of us had a few darts. I handed the spectator the money.

"Whoever wins will pick what we do next! Alright?" I say and she nods with a grin. I grabbed the darts and threw it at the balloons. Every time I threw a dart I always popped a balloon and water came out. When the darts ran out I see Lucy popped a few. I look at the spectator he hands me the prize. I got a green snake. I fist pump in the air of victory. I gave Lucy the prize because I didn't want it. She took it stood on her toes and wrapped it around my neck. Her face was almost close to mine. I try to hide blush. She smiles and I wear a funny grin.

"So where to next Captain Snake?" she jokes. I look around and something caught my eye. I look past Lucy and there it was. The Kissing Booth. It had two pit bulls sitting on the table. I have a devious grin on my face.

"I found one. BUT I have to cover your eyes." I explain she raised an eyebrow. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her eyes and I guide her toward the booth.

"You're not kidnapping me are you?" she questions me.

"Of course not!" I laugh and continued to guide her towards the booth. I stopped her she was a foot away from the pit bulls. I went over to the advisor of the booth. I quietly handed the money.

"Alright, now just lean forward." I instructed her and she did what was told. She leaned forward and the two pit bulls licked her lips endlessly. I snapped a picture of her. She gasped and too off my jacket. She was shocked and quickly wiped her face with her hands. I laugh loudly and almost cried.

"I can't believe your face! You were like!" I laughed and mimicked her face. She glared at me and tossed my jacket to me. She turned around and started walking. I thanked the advisor and follower after Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

I glared at him and turned around and walked away. He soon followed behind.

"I guess I do deserve that." I mumble.

"What made you deserve that?" Kendall questions me.

"Nothing." I sigh. "So where to next?" I continued.

"Well want to go on some rides?" Kendall offered.

"Duh!" I respond and we searched for the best ride. We found a ride It was called 'Twister'. Luckily there were not much people in line. We got into these bowls shaped things. Kendall and I sat across from each other. We strapped our seat belts. The attraction soon started moving. It got faster and faster. I threw my hands in the air screaming. I saw Kendall's face also screaming I smile. Soon my eyes get dizzy so I kept my eyes closed until the ride stopped. We removed our seatbelts. Kendall got our first and I came after him. When I stood up from my seat I felt dizzy. I stepped down the ride and fell forward. Luckily Kendall caught me in his arms. Our faces an inch apart. I looked into eyes and blush a light red.

"Watch your step Stone." He smiles and rests me slowly on the ground. We exit the ride and I head toward a bench. I plop myself onto the bench and sighed.

"I feel so dizzy." I mumble to myself. Kendall walks over and sits next to me.

"Wanna take rest for a while?" he asks. I nod and breathe.

"I'm gonna get some food." He gets up and goes into the food line. He returns with cotton candy, skittles, and a drink.

"Here." He hands me a drink I took a sip. The cold ice and coke mixed soothed my dizziness. I see Kendall smile and I smile back.

"Why'd you get skittles?" I question him. He tosses a skittle into his mouth.

"Well I was going to show you my new pick up line. Do you like skittles?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Well I have skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?" he winks and I laugh.

"That one was better than your other pick up line." I comment and he hands me the skittles I pour a few into my palm and plop one skittle at a time in my mouth. He was putting small chunks on cotton candy into his mouth. He took a small chunk and offers it to me. I was about to grab it but he pull it away.

"What?" I asked with a confused look. He opened his mouth. I awkward opened my mouth and he put the chunk into my mouth. He grins and continues eating. After we finished we tossed the trash into a bin and continued walking. My arm linked with his.

"We should go on that ride!" I pointed to an attraction that was spinning in a circular motion.

"Are you sure you're not going to be sick this time?" Kendall joked I give him a glare. We walk towards the ride. It was called the 'Speed'. The ride had 4 seats. Kendall and I sat next to each other and two other people sat behind us facing the other side. Once we were safely strapped in the ride started moving. It hauled us upward and spinning from there. The seats started rotating left. Then we stopped at the top.

"I feel like I'm going to die!" Kendall screams out. I laughed at the expression on his face. Then I suddenly said.

"Kendall, to tell you the truth. Dalton and I aren't dating what I told you was a lie." I confessed he stared at me shocked.

"You do deserve that kiss with the pit bulls!" he blurted out. Then the ride started moving backwards. We were now spinning the opposite way. Soon the ride was finished Kendall was the first to get off and walked ahead of me. I felt the feeling that he was mad.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I shout at him.

"I can't talk with you here." He turns towards me and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the Ferris wheel? Don't know why? We got into the ride. It was oval shaped. There were leather seats and glass surrounding us. I sat on one side gondola and he sat on the other.

"So, tell me. Why are you mad at me?" I question him.

"I saw you and Dalton at the pool the other day. You guys were having a good time and all. It seemed like you guys have a lot in common. Then Katie came on long and saw me following you guys around. I wasn't being a stalker or anything… She said I was being jealous. "He continued. "I'm jealous of people getting close to you. Especially when you show them the real you. It's not that I'm being selfish. I'm just afraid that you'll become too happy with him that you'll forget about me." I sat there stunned at what he said. He stood up and walked over and sat next to me. He took my hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you feel this? This is my heart beating for you. Lucy, I love you. Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, I had no control over. When I'm talking to you my heart beats faster than ever. I think of you as a song, your beautiful symphony to my eyes." He confesses. my mind even more stunned than ever. I avoid looking at him in the eyes. I look to the floor.

"Kendall, I'm flatter by I just-"I start then Kendall chips my chin and he kisses me on the lips. It was just like the night on the rooftop, but better. He soon pulls away.

"I'm glad I got that out. I've just been keeping this inside of me for a while." He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Kendall, I'm flatter but I just don't feel the same way. I just got out of a horrible relationship remember." I say and his smile soon fades. The doors open.

"Thank you for the ride Have a good night and drive safe!" the operator says. Kendall stood up was about to walk out.

"Kendall, I'm sorry!" I reason with him. I tried to stop him but he just continued walking away. I sat there feeling bad about myself. I stood up and left the ride. I see Kendall's car lights slowly fade away down the road.

**(A/N Didn't think that would happen would you? This is the longest chapter I've written ever. I'm thankful for all of you reviewing my story I really am!) **

**What will happen next? How will Kendall's and Lucy's relatiopnship change? Will she regret rejecting him? Stay Tuned next time! ;)**


	6. Where is he?

**Kendall's POV**

I drive out of sight from Lucy's view. My heart felt broken. I was rejected after I confessed to her. I punched the corner of the wheel. I drive up to a cliff. I park near the edge. I got out and sat on the hood of the car. I had a view of the pier lights, the beach, and the building before it. It was beautiful but my heart didn't have the courage to appreciate it.

"Why is love so complicated?" I shout out onto the open. My voice echoes in the air. I lay back onto the car glass. My hands behind my head and stare into the night sky. There were a bunch of stars out. Standing high above the earth.

"Is finding a girl and calling her 'the one' really that hard?" I whisper to myself. I continue to look at the sky. One particular star stood out to me. It was a star far to the east. It stood there alone, but shining brighter than the others. I smile and continue to look at the star until sunrise. The sun soon started to rise south. I got off the hood and stretched my arms behind me and yawn loudly. I got into the car and turned the key. I started the driving down the road. I looked at the car mirror my hair was messy and I had layers under my eyes. I had a feeling I was going back home and I was going to get a lot of questions asked. Mainly questions from my mom. I drive around Santa Monica and found and hotel far west of Santa Monica. I bought a room for $57. I park my car and walk to my room. The room had a queen sized bed a "22 inch TV and a mini fridge. I put the ar keys on the table beside the bed and plop onto the bed. I heard a ring from my phone. I took it out of my back pocket. I received 7 messages from the guys, 2 messages from Katie, 4 miss calls from mom, and 5 messages, and a lot of miss calls from Lucy. I press Lucy's name on my phone and read her messages.

_9:24 Kendall, I'm sorry can we talk about this. Call me!_

_9:31 Kendall please answer my calls!_

_9:34 Please just talk to me._

_5:09 I heard from Carlos that you didn't come home. I'm starting to get worried. Please just text me back._

I sigh and throw my phone onto the other side of the bed. My eyes start to blink slowly. My eyes close automatically and I drift to sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

It was noon, Logan, Carlos, James, Camille, Katie, and I are in the lobby sitting on the couches. Logan paces back and forth.

"I don't understand where could he possibly go?" Logan whispers to himself. I sat next to Camille and Katie. Camille was the only person I told about what happened with Kendall and I. I sat there with a concerned expression on my face.

"Carlos! You were the last person that talked to Kendall right?" Logan questions Carlos. Carlos thinks for a moment.

"Well y-yeah, I arranged him with that girl Melanie. I texted Melanie but she said she couldn't go to the date because something came up." Carlos panics. Camille nudges my right arm giving me a look that says 'Tell them.' I sighed.

"I was with Kendall last night. We were hanging out and having a good time then Kendall suddenly confessed to me and I rejected him and he left." I blurt out suddenly. Everyone but Camille stopped and looked at me.

"Of course!" James yells out and puts his right hand on his forehead.

"His obviously trying to get away from you. Since you live here." Logan agrees with James. I frown and put my elbows on my knees and lower my head in guilt. I feel Camille's hands rubbing against my back trying to comfort me.

"We have to find him!" Camille suggests. I put my hands on my cheeks still with a sad expression.

"You think?" Logan says with a sarcastic tone. Camille gives him an death glare.

"Well do you know where he could possibly be?" Carlos asks me. I think for a moment.

"Well I met up with him in Santa Monica. That's all I know." I answer.

"Well we'll have to go to Santa Monica then let's go!" Logan says and we follow him then he suddenly stops.

"I forgot. He took my keys." Logan bellows. We all sighed and returned to the couches. Then suddenly I got an idea.

"If Kendall didn't come home last night. Then he should probably be in a hotel or staying with a friend or something like that." I suggest then everyone's faces enlighten.

"Lucy… YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Logan compliments me and I thank him. Logan got up and walked out for no reason. I look at Camille asking why. She just shrugged and we waited until he got back. After a few minutes we hear the honking of a car outside the Palm Woods. It was Logan he rented a car from the rental nearby. It was an open car. We couldn't fit in s everyone ran so they couldn't be left behind. Katie, Camille, and I were the fastest. Katie puts up her feet on the middle seat. So the boys wouldn't take that seat. Carlos and James just gave us a glare and us girls' just smile.

"To Santa Monica then!" Logan yells and pulls the lever.

"Tootles!" Katie smiles to the two boys and we drive away.

* * *

**(A/N I was luck to bring my flash drive with me on the trip and got wifi! So I'll be uploading the chapters now! Hoped you like this! Oh Sunday I'll be doing a double chapter release. Just for fun You know? :D)**


	7. Negotiation

**Lucy's POV**

We drive away from the Palm Woods. I hear my phone ring. I quickly grab my phone from my pocket. Hoping it was Kendall. But it was from an unknown number. I press the green icon on the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" I greet the person.

"Hello Ms. Stone. We would like to say that table has decided to sign the record deal! Congratulations we're looking forward to look working with you!" the person on the other side of the call says. I sat there shocked. I soon started jumping up and down from my seat.

"Thank you so much! I'll be looking forward to working with you to! Bye!" I giggle and ended the phone call. I wore a big smile on my face. Katie next to me just gave me a weird look. I returned the exact look to her.

"Who was that?" Camille asks.

"I'll tell you later." I smile and got out my phone and pressed Kendall's number and called him. Then I realized he would just ignore me.

"This is Kendall. Sorry if I couldn't answer your call. Please leave a message." I hear the voice mail then the phone beeps and I sigh.

"Hey, Kendall. Still not picking up. You're probably not even listening to these messages. Well I got signed! You were the first person I wanted to tell. I hope you're doing okay. I've been worried…. Please call me back." I whisper into my phone and I end the message and put my phone back in my pocket.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up from my long slumber. I felt groggy I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw… was a mess. I exhaled and went back to the bed and turned on my phone. I noticed my phone was on the floor. I leaned over my bed to retrieve it. I turned on the screen to see a voicemail. It was from Lucy. I sighed and listened to the message.

"Hey, Kendall. Still not picking up. You're probably not even listening to these messages. Well I got signed! You were the first person I wanted to tell. I hope you're doing okay. I've been worried…. Please call me back." The voicemail ends. I went to my contacts and pressed Lucy's name and called her. The phone rings then someone picks up.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice from the other line answers.

"Hey, it me. I got your messages-" I start.

"Kendall, where have you been? The rest of us have been worrying about you! Where are you?" Lucy's interrupts me.

"Why does it matter to you? You're not my girlfriend. So you don't have to be concerned about me." I talk back at her.

"I may not be your girlfriend but I'm your friend. I care about you. Now tell me where you are?" she says.

"I'm nowhere special. Just in a place to drown my sorrow." I reply with a cold tone. "I just called you back to congratulate you. I'm happy that you got signed continue with you rock dream." I congratulate her. I didn't say anything after that. I just sat there listening to her beautiful voice.

"Well thanks. I appreciate it. But you know what would make me happier? For you to tell me where you are. Please I want to talk to you face to face. Not through a call. Hello? Hello Kendall you there?" She questions and hangs up the phone. I end the call. I noticed that the time was 3 p.m. I got up from the bed and took the keys from table and headed out. I went to a store to buy clothes. I didn't want to walk around town wearing the same clothes. I scanned through the men's section of the stores. I was sort of having a boy version of a shopping spree. After I bought clothes and other things I retreat to the hotel. I took a nice hot shower at the hotel and wore the new clothes I bought. I wore brown plaid shirt with a white t shirt inside, dark blue skinny jeans, and a gray beanie. I put my phone in my back pocket. I left my hotel room and went up to the front desk. The clerk was sitting at his desk reading a sports magazine. I ringed the bell. He looked up from the magazine. I waved my hands awkwardly and rose from his seat.

"What do you want kid?" he asked me.

"Well, I was wondering what a fun venue to hang out around here?" he thought for a moment. He took a little post it note from his desk and wrote a few addresses down and handed it to me.

"Here are a few happening tonight. But the best on would probably the beach party at the pier. Big party! A bon fire, music, bikinis everything." He suggests.

"Thanks man." I thank him and walked back to my room. My skinny jeans felt loose? Didn't know why. It just did somehow. But I didn't know what. I sat in front of my bed on the floor. 'Should I go to this party? What if people see me?' I thought. I groan and reach for my phone in my back pocket. But felt nothing. My eyes indulge and I check all my pockets. Nothing. I search the whole room to find my phone. I didn't see it anywhere in my suite. 'No wonder I had my jeans felt loose.' I thought to myself and ran out the door and headed towards the front desk. I slam my hands on the clerk's desk. He jolted in shock.

"Have you seen a phone anywhere? Or has anyone found one?" I question him.

"Actually, yeah. I girl found it in the hallway lying on the carpet. Why?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"I obviously lost a phone. It not like I want a free phone lying around. Although that would be nice to find one… Anyways, can I see the phone?" I say and he stood from his desk and went to the hotel office and brought out a little cardboard box. It was filled with cellphones, iPods, car keys, anything missing. I rummage through the missing items. I see a phone similar to mine. I grab it and examined it for a moment. I turned it on and checked the contacts. Yep it was mine.

"This one is mine." I say and he nods and walks back to the office to return the box. I was about to leave and realized something.

"May I ask who this girl was exactly? Like did she stay here at the hotel?" I asked him again. He thought.

"Oh, yes she is staying at the hotel currently with her family. Her room number is I think 153?" he responds.

"Alright thanks!" I wave him goodbye. I was heading to the room 153. It was one level above my room. I took the stairs and up and knocked on the door. I waited then the door opened. A little kid with brown hair looked up at me. Her mouth dropped and gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD IT'S KENDALL KNIGHT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed extremely loud. I ear screeching from my ears. She jumps up and down and hugs me tight.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I love BTR! Could you tell Logan to marry me please? Oh and tell James that he has a gorgeous smile!" she speaks really fast. I just gave her a confused look and nodded like I knew what she said.

"Geez Tina what's with the screaming?" a voice from beyond the door says.

"Come in! I'll show you my stuff!" the little girl suggests and drags me into her suite. The room had 2 twin sized beds. There were a lot of luggage around. The little girl slams the door shut behind me and puts me on one of the twin beds. 'How did I get into this situation?' I thought. Then a girl comes out of the bathroom. Dressed in a black tank top and short shorts. Her brown hair was curled.

"What the heck Tina? Screaming and now slamming doors? What is up with-" she noticed me sitting on the bed.

"I didn't come in. She dragged me inside." I pointed to the little girl looking through her luggage.

"Tina! Don't bring strangers in the suite! Mom will get mad at us!" She shouts at the little girl and immediately grabbed my ear. Pain came rushing in. I closed my eyes from the reaction of the pain.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it!" I shriek then the there was no pressure on my ear. I opened my eyes. I was outside of the room. I turned around and knocked on the door.

"I'm not opening the door to some stranger!" the girl says.

"I'm just here to thank the person that found my phone!" I persuaded. Then the same girl that put pressure on my ear opened the door.

"Alright the person is here." She did what I said.

"Well, thanks for seeing my phone. I really appreciate it." I thank her. She glared at me.

"You're welcome. But I would really appreciate if you gave me a reward and something to shut my mouth." She demanded and held out her hand.

"What do you mean shut your mouth?" I questioned her.

"Well considering. You're like 18 years old. You enter a room with 2 young girls. I could tell my parents, who could tell the police and could get you arrested for harassment." She explained. I glared at here in disgust. She smirked and held out her hand.

"I didn't even do anything!" I argued. She raised an eyebrow and took our her cellphone from her pocket. I immediately grabbed her phone.

"Fine, what do you want?" I suggested.

"$200 and a ride to and from the beach party tonight." She declared. I reached for my wallet and gave her $50.

"Uh, you're a little short on cash and a ride." She told. I sighed.

"Fine, deal." I say and gave her $150. She smiled innocently and counted her money.

"It was fun doing business with you. Pick me up at 5:30." she closed her door. I grunted and walked back to my room. I checked the clock. It was 4:52. I sighed and got dressed early. I wore tan multizipper shorts, and a cyan zipped jacket. I looked through my phone and found a picture token today. It was from that girl in room 153. She took a picture of her in her car smiling. She was really beautiful. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. I should help James out? Right? Like the good friend I am. I sent James the picture and I listened to music on my phone until it was 5 minutes before 5:30. I got up and walked out of my suite.


	8. Reuniting? Pt 1

**Kendall's POV**

I walked up to room 153. To pick up the blackmailer. I knocked on the door. Then a man in the mid-50s about same height as me opened the door. He groaned at me. I took a little step back.

"Oh his here!" I hear the blackmailer's voice from behind the man.

"Bye daddy!" she waves to her dad and drags me away from their suite. We walk down the steps and got into the car. She sat in the back seat. I looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"What?" she questions me with a cold tone.

"Well you have to sit in the front seat. I'm no your chauffeur." I respond with a demanding voice. She rolls her eyes and got out and sat in the front seat. I turn the engine on and we drive onto the road. We sat there in silence. I could hear the tires of the car hitting the gravel. I glanced at her. She was wearing a black 'ALL TIME LOW't- shirt and shorts.

"I never got your name by the way?" I broke the silence.

"Why does it matter to you?" she responds with a disturbing tone.

"Well at least tell me your name. So I wouldn't continue to call you 'the blackmailer'." I could feel her glare from what I said.

"Fine, my name's Elena. By my friends call me E. I don't like being called Lauren." She continues. "What's yours?"

"Kendall." I respond. "Why E by the way? You just suddenly wanted to be a vowel?"

"Don't ask." She continues. "I heard about you from my little sister Tina. You're from that boy band. What was it…? Big Time Gush or something like that. You're not cute as Tina described. You have really massive eyebrows it scares me." She retorted.

"Hey! Lots of girls think the eyebrows are sexy! Like oh, I don't know girls around the nation?" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Well **this** girl doesn't find it sexy **at all.**" She proclaimed. I rolled my eyes and leaned over and turned on the radio and switched it to a different station.

"WATCH OUT!" Elena suddenly yells out. I look back onto the road I was in between both lanes. An upcoming red mustang was about to come I immediately turned the car slightly back into our lane. We took a breather and sighed.  
"Thank you so much." I thank her and turned off the radio and continued driving in relief.

**Lucy's POV**

"Have you seen this guy around here before?" I showed a picture of Kendall on my cellphone. She shook her head and continued walking. I sighed and walked back to Logan and the others.

"Anything?" Logan asked us. We nodded no.

"We've looked practically at every hotel in Santa Monica. Where could he be?" Logan says. We walk back to the car and continue driving around. We passed by the pier. I felt a gut hurt inside of me. I frowned and put my left hand on my forehead.

"Feeling carsick?" Katie asked me.

"No, it's just the feeling of guilt." I reply.

"So you do like Kendall?" she scooted next to me curious.

"To tell you the truth. I do have…some feelings for Kendall, it's just I don't know if I'm ready for a next relationship. I like the way things are right now." I say.

"But, what if he goes with another girl? Would you regret that you rejected him?" she questioned me.

"I don't know. I was really flattered he said all those things. They were really sweet. No guy has ever told me things like that." I confess. Now we're near the beach. There were a lot of car parked. There were beach cabanas, a bonfire, lounge seats, a stage, lights, and music booming from far away.

"Looks like there's a party?" We passed it by when Logan suddenly stopped the car. Camille, Katie and my head jolted forward.

"What the heck why the sudden stop Logan?" Camille shouted at Logan. Logan pointed at a car parallel parked.

"It's my car." Logan announces. So that means Kendall's here. Logan immediately parked the car in front of a restaurant and we ran to the beach party having the feeling of excitement. I smiled a bit. But still had the feeling of guilt hidden inside.


	9. Reuniting? Pt 2

**Kendall's POV**

I was near the bar area. I was drinking Sierra Mist. I was leaning again the bartending counter. There were a lot of people dancing to 'Pursuit of Happiness'. It was exactly 6 p.m. I didn't see Elena ever since we got to the party. I walked around the party. There were a lot of people talking at the bonfire. I walk past the group and sat on the sand. My feet were touching the soft sand. In front of was the beach. There were light waves lightly kissing the sand. The moon shining brightly against the water.

"Why are you here alone?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around it was Elena holding a Sierra Mist in her right hand. She walks towards me and sat next to me.

"Just enjoying the view." I lied.

"Yeah, right. Your thinking about that girl Lucy." She says. I look at her weird. 'How did she know Lucy?' I thought.

"How did you-" I begin.

"I saw her texts on your phone. And I saw her picture." She cuts me off.

"Snooper." I call her and she slaps my left arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we were hanging out at the pier. We're really close friends. I then confessed to her. But she rejected me. I felt broken and torn. That I just left. Now, I don't know what to do." I answer.

"Well don't give up on love just yet. What if she was lying? I've been in your situation before. I told my childhood friend that I liked him. He was shocked. But I ended up being rejected. He didn't want to destroy the friendship." She continues. "Don't give up on her. Make her feelings come out." I thought about it for a moment. She then splashed me with her Sierra Mist. It spilt on my shorts. Now I had a big wet spot on my shorts.

"What the heck?" I yell out. She laughed and spilt everything onto me. Now I was drenched in sticky soda. To pay her back I grabbed her waist and I walked towards the ocean.  
"Oh, no! You wouldn't!" she screams out.

"Oh, I would. Time for pay back!" I throw her into the water. I dove into the water and splashed her with water.

"You're so evil!" she swims towards I runaway toward the shore. She tries to run but the water was to heavy.

"I'm evil? You're the one that blackmailed me, spilt soda on me, and pushed me underwater!" I retorted. She spits at me slams her arms on the water creating a big splash.

**Lucy's POV**

We arrive near the cabanas. Music was blearing from the speakers. Crowds of people dancing to the beats. Couples near the bars. I try to squeeze through the crowd of dancing people. I made it to the other end and I see lounge chairs surrounding a bonfire. People singing and telling stories. I look past the bonfire I see 2 figures in the water. I squinted my eyes to see a guy with blonde hair. I immediately knew. It was Kendall by how tall he was. I smile and run towards the water. But the more I got closer to the view of him. My smile soon faded. He was with a girl. They were splashing each other.

"_What if he goes with another girl? Would you regret that you rejected him?" _Katie's quote repeats in my might. I shed a little tear from my left eye. It rolls down my cheek. Soon Kendall and the girl he was with were about to get out of the water. I immediate wiped off the tear from my cheek and ran back to the cabanas. I saw Camille and Katie talking.

"Did you find him yet?" Katie asked me. I nod and I pointed towards the ocean. she traces where I was pointed and caught what I saw. Kendall with another girl.

"Oh, no." she mumbles. Kendall walks towards the cabanas. I hide behind the counter so I couldn't be seen by Kendall.

**Kendall's POV**

Elena and I walk back to the cabanas to get a drink but I see a medium sized brown hair colored girl and also a girl about '5'3 and have black curled hair. They were both sitting on high stools facing the counter. I suddenly stopped and tried to observe them.

"Are we going to get a drink or not?" Elena questions me. I snapped out of my thought.

"Yeah, uh… you go on ahead." I say and she shrugs and go to the bartender. I walk up to the two girls and tapped both of their shoulders. They both turn around slowly. It was Katie and Camille.

"Oh, hi stranger." Katie says with a high pitched voice.

"Nice try. What are you guys doing here?" I demanded an answer from them they just looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Hey! Camille! Have you found him yet?" I hear a voice from a far. I turn toward the direction of the voice. I saw Logan. He asked Camille and didn't notice me. Camille pointed towards me. Logan follows where she was pointed and looked at me. He took a step back.

"Oh, Hi Kendall! What-Whatcha doing here?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Please tell me. Why are you guys here." I questioned again. The three of them looked at each other.

"We were trying to find you." Logan continues. "By the way, where is L-" He was cut off by Katie. She quickly covered his mouth. I raised an eyebrow curious. I soon hear Elena's voice from behind me.

"Hey Kendall is it alright if I got you Spri- Who are these people?" she stopped and examining the three. Her eyes stopped at Logan. I could see Logan's face taking another step back.

"So you're Logan. You're really quick like my sister said." She said with a flirtatious voice. I see Camille's eye burning in anger. I laughed a bit. Elena walking more closely to Logan. Logan trying to step away. His back was now against the bar counter. Then Camille steps in front of Elena.

"Uh, what are you doing to my man?" she retorted glaring at Elena.

"Your man?" she questions and looks behind Camille. "Boy, Logan you can find someone better than this!" she says. Katie and I both had our mouths drop from Elena's comment.

"You starting something with me?" Camille attempts and steps up to Elena.

"What if I am." She glares at her. Now both of their faces 3 inches apart.

"…This is a little be too close for me." Elena interrupts.

"Yeah, me too." Camille agrees and they both take a step back.

"You better have brought a swimsuit. Cause we're taking this outside." Elena announced and handed me the drinks.

"Already ahead of you." Camille replied and stripped down to her… swimsuit?

"Wow. You were expecting us to swim?" Katie questions Camille.

"Of course!" Camille smiled then glared at Elena.

"Shall we go?" Elena offers. Camille nods and she follows after Elena. Katie and Logan follow also. Then I hear something hit from behind the counter. I look over the counter to see Lucy. Her hand was rubbing the back of her head. Lucy soon caught me looking over the counter.

"What are you doing here." I asked. Lucy stood up and walked around the counter.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why did you not come back to the Palm Woods last night." She responded.

"I… had things on my mind." I mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Kendall, can we just forget what happened yesterday. Please? I don't want this to mess up our friendship." She offered. I looked up and caught her eyes.

"Please?" she offered again.

"Alright." I lied. She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I missed you a lot." She whispered.

"…Yeah, I missed you to…." I frowned and she let go.

"We should go see the fight! Come on!" she smiled at me and we walked toward the beach. I faked smiled to her. When we walked towards the beach everyone was in the water.

"I thought this was a fight?" Lucy hollers to them.

"Well it was! Then Katie told Elena about James being lonely! She changed her mind!" Logan hollers back.

"I want to see Mr. Beautiful!" Elena screamed out.

"We should go swimming!" I suggest to Lucy.

"Oh no. I didn't bring a swimsuit. So I'm go-" I interrupted her and grabbed her. I swept her off her feet and I approach the water.

"You jerk! Don't! Let me go!" Lucy yells out hitting me in the chest and shoulder. When we were deep enough I tossed her in and water came out. She rose to surface flipping her hair back. Everyone else splashed her with water. I stood there looking at Lucy. 'My Heart Will Wait for You' I said in my mind and smiled.

**(A/N I'll be also be uploading another chapter later but it's a little side romance thing. I guess so Yeah! :D Hope you liked this story! Please Review I appreicate it really!)**


	10. His My Romeo

**Katies's POV**

After we took a little swim we all dried off and returned to the party. I looked at the stage the DJ walked up to the microphone.

"Alright G's. We have some performers here tonight! Their a new boy group and could replace One Direction! You never know! So let's give it up for After Romeo!" the DJ introduces the group and 5 very cute guys came out.

"Hey! I'm Drew, this is Devin, Jayk, Blake, and T.C." the guys continues.

"And we're After Romeo!" All of them say in unison. Then the song begins. It was a cover to Justin Bieber's 'As Long as You Love'

_As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber _

_As long as you love me [x3]_

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_[Big Sean]_

_Yo, B-I-G_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat you there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust..._

_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_

_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_

_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_

_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true true true_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me_

I couldn't help but stare a medium sized blonde. What was his name again? Devin was it? He has a bright smile. I ran up to the front of the stage and danced with the crowd. Devin walked over to where I was standing and leaned over while singing. He noticed me in the crowd. He smiled then winked at me and retreated singing with the others. My heart melted.

_As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me _

One the song was done the band waved their hands and thanked the crowd for listening. Then the DJ continued to play dance songs and the boys exited the stage. I ran back to the others who were at the bar area. Camille and Lucy were talking to each other while drinking coke.

"Where did you run off to?" Camille questioned me.

"Well did you listen to After Romeo?" I reply.

"Yeah, there good, why?" Lucy answered. Camille nodded to Lucy's answer.

"Well I ran to the front of the stage and Devin winked at me!" I squeaked. Camille and Lucy exchanged looks and had a smile on their faces. I backed away slowly from them when I bumped into someone behind me. The persons hand caught me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was-" I stopped. It was Devin he was with Drew. I realized I was in his arms and quickly leaped blushing.

"It's alright. I should be the one watching were I was going. By the way, may I ask your name?" he asked.

"I-I'm K-K-Katie…." I introduced.

"Hey, Katie I'm Devin Fox. Want me to buy you a drink as my apology?" he offered.

"I…I'm actually… with my fri-" I start when Lucy and Camille come up behind me.

"She would love to!" Camille says.

"You to have fun!" Lucy pushes my back. I walk forward. I see Devin smile and his hand show the way.

"After you." He offers and I walk in front of him. I look back and glare at Lucy and Camille. They just smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"What would you two like?" the bartender asks. I couldn't help but look at Devin. He had spiked up blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. He looks eighteen or seventeen?

"I'll have a Root beer. And you?" he asks me. I think for a moment.

"I'll have Coke, please!" I say and we receive our drinks and walked away from the bar.

"May I ask a question?" he looked at me ready for my questions.

"How old are you? By any chance…." I say with an awkward voice. "I'm not being creepy it's just you look like your 18." He laughs.

"I'm actually 15. Some people don't believe it but I really am 15." He answers then a shadow comes up behind him.

"Who might you have here Dev?" a voice behind Devin says. Then the figure appeared clear. It was T.C. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was taller than Devin. He came up behind Devin and jumped on him.

"T.C. this is Katie, Katie this is T.C." Devin introduces me. T.C. jumped off Devin. I hold out my hand to give him a hand shake. He takes my hand and kisses the back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiles. "Please don't tell your parents I kissed you…." I laughed a bit and he patted Devin on the back and whispered something into his ear. Then disappeared somewhere near the bonfire.

"So, tell me about yourself? I'm curious." He asks me.

"Is this like a date?" I question him.

"Sort of. More like a first impression." He smiles and I blush.

"Any interest?" he asks again.  
"I'm into blackmailing people, I like to make extra cash, I like to be sassy, and I always like to help out anyone." He looked at me stunned.

"You're not that much of a girly-girl are you?"

"I'm about halfway. I like to be a girly-girl but I like to hang with the guys a lot. I guess I'm your typical girl." I say and took a sip from my Coke.

"Typical? I'd say special or unique. You're the first girl I've met that's… one of the guys I guess." I blush at his comment. Grabbing my coke to cover my face. He reaches out toward me and grabs my wrist and pulls my wrist slightly down. My blush was fully shown.

"Whoa, your face is red! Are you alright? Do you have a cold?" he asked with a concerned look he soon had his forehead on my forehead. His lips about an inch apart. My face almost looked like a tomato.

"You see fine to me." He leans back. We hear a ring from close by. Devin took out his phone and looked at what it was.

"Hey- I… gotta go. We're heading back. It was nice to meet you!" he says and gives me a hug and was about to leave when I said this.

"Can I at least get your number?" I blurted out. I immediately cover my mouth. He smiles and gets a pen from his back pocket and took my hand from my mouth and wrote it on my palm.

"Just text me your name!" he smiles and left. I looked at my palm. (_403) 712 8289_ there was a message underneath it. _Text me (;_. My heart felt warm and I immediately took my phone and saved his number.

**(A/N A little side romance coming soon? ;) After Romeo is actually a real boy band! I recently found it! I hope you liked this chapter! Give me Feedback please! I really appreciate those! **


	11. Too Revealing?

**Kendall's POV**

I awoke from sleeping on the floor. Logan was sleeping next to me facing the wall. We let the girls sleep on the beds since they need their 'beauty sleep'. I looked at my phone above my head. 5:12 a.m. I got up and scratching the back of my head yawning really loud. I hear the groans from behind me. Then something hit my back. I see it fell down it was a pillow.

"Shhhh! We're sl…eeping…here…." Camille murmurs and drifts back to sleep. I took some cloths and went to the bathroom. I wore a plain white t shirt and gym shorts and went out the door. I put in my ear bud and turn the music on to the radio and started jogging. I left the hotel and jogged around the town. There were a few people around. Stores still closed. I jogged in a slow pace. I stopped by McDonalds to buy food. After I paid I walked back to the hotel. When I arrived back everyone was fully awake. When I opened the door. They turned their faces to me and quickly took the food from me and were ruffling through what they wanted. Once everyone got their food all that was left for was a McMuffin. I took it a unwrapped it and sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the T.V. Shark Week was on. The shark was approaching the little girl and bites her arm. The blood soon was staining the ocean. I hear Lucy laugh from behind. I look back and stare at her.

"You think this is funny?" Camille questions her.

"Well I it is! I mean… no, so sad…." Lucy mumbles and continues to eat her pancakes.

"Lucy, if soul surfer came her she would throw you in the ocean herself." Logan says and I laugh a bit. She shot Logan and glare and we continued to watch. The girl was lifted out of the water and laid back on the sand. Her left arm was completely ripped off. I spit out my food and turned off the T.V.

"What the heck Kendall!" Katie shouts out.

"It was blood!" I cried out.

"I've officially lost my appetite." I got up and threw away my food in the trash. I hear the T.V turn back on.

"We better check out! Mom's probably going nuts." I inform them and I head out to the front desk. I ring the bell. No came. I just left the key on the desk and left. I walked up to the second level and knocked on Elena's suite door. She came out already dressed.

"We're leaving now so you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my things!" she smiles and went back inside. Her things? She came out of the door with big luggage.

"What's with bag?" I question her.

"Well I'll be staying with you guys! Well with Camille I mean." She answers I was still confused.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They said its okay. I'll just text them." She responds. I was still confused. I just nodded with blank expression. We walk down the steps and we meet up with the others. They were already outside the room.

"We already?" Everyone nods. Logan, Camille, and Elena rode in the rental car. And Lucy and Katie rode in Logan's car. We drove out of the driveway and got onto the highway.

After about 30 minutes we arrived at the Palm Woods. Logan wasn't here because he had to return the car. We got out. Lucy had to go back to her room. Katie and I went up to our suite. When I opened the door. Mom was there with an angry look on her face.

"I'll leave you with mom…." Katie whispers and slowly sneaked away to her room. Mom approached me and hugged me. I stood there being awkwardly hugged by mom. She lets go of me.

"That's all?" I asked.

"You wanted more?" she continues. She smiles then transform into someone WAY different. "MR. KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU HAVE BEEN GONE? 3 DAYS MISTER THREE DAYS! I ALMOST EVEN CALLED THE COPS SO THEY CAN FIND YOU! SO YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS! SO NO PHONE FOR YOU!" she scolded me and she had her hand out. I sighed and handed her my phone. She gripped it tightly and walked away. Soon Logan came in the door.

"Did you get scolded?" he asked. I nodded sadly he just laughed and I punched him in the back.

"Owwww!" He shrieks in pain and awkwardly walks back to his room. I left and went to Lucy's room. I knocked on the door. No response. I shook the doorknob a few times and it was open. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sat on her couch and turned on her T.V. Soccer was on I laid back and watched. I hear a door shut to my right. Then a girl came out. It was Lucy she was wearing a white tank top and black short shorts with black knee socks. She had an apple in her mouth. She soon noticed me and dropped her apple. I sat there trying not to move. I pretended like she didn't see me like in the cartoons. She approached me and punched me in the stomach. I gawk in pain and she sat next to me. I kept on looking at her. She was really sexy. She glanced at me looking at her I immediately returned to watch soccer.

"Why are you looking at me?" she questioned.

"I wasn't looking at you…." I reason.

"Uh, yea you were." She replied.

"Well, isn't what you're wearing too… how can I say this… revealing…." I mention. I look at her and she slaps me right across the face. The right side of my cheek was really numb.

"Owww! So this is what Logan felt." I mumble to myself in pain.

"That was really rude. Get the heck out!" she shouts at me and I got up from the couch. I had my hand on my face. She also got up and escorted me out the door. She slammed the door loudly behind me.

"She's mad." I told myself.

"You think?" someone beside me says. I look and it was Buddha Bob holding a wrench and a plunger.

"You having women troubles?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, she slapped me because I said her clothes were too revealing." He laughs loudly. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"You're not supposed to say that in front of a girl especially one that's strong! It's an obvious reason!" he laughs and walks away laughing hysterically. I should probably apologize to her. I knocked on her door.

"I'm not opening the door to a jerk like you." Her voice muffles through the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it." I apologized. There was no response. I frowned and walked away. I went up to Camille's suite. I knocked the door. Camille opened the door.

"Hey, is Elena there?" I asked.

"No, she's actually down at the pool I'll show you where she is!" she closed the door behind her and walked with me. When we reached the pool Elena was on a lounge chair reading Vogue magazine. She glanced up and saw me. She pulled off her sunglasses.

"Elena I need to talk to you." I say.

"Alright what is it?"

"I mean I need to talk to you. Alone." I say again. It took her a moment then she knew what I meant. She gathered her stuff and I walked away, Elena following behind me. Camille being left behind. We went to a Jumba Juice nearby. After we got our food we sat down out in the patio. There was steam flowing the wind.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Alright, it's about Lucy. I told her that she looks too revealing and she gave me this." I pointed to the red mark on the right side of my cheek. She covered her mouth and laughed a bit. I glared at her and she stopped.

"Well that's an obvious reason. If you said that to any girl they would slap silly!" she responded.

"What do I do now? I'm trying to apologize." I offered. Elena thought for a minute stirring her straw to her juice.

"Well, do what guys do in the movies! Buy a teddy bear that says I'm sorry and add it with some flowers!" she suggested.

"I don't think she's into that stuff…."

"Believe me. Any girl would forgive you if you did something sweet like that!" She took out her phone and typed something.

"Or we could do that romantic thing where you text her to go somewhere and you apologize those sort of things.

"I don't have my phone. My mom took it." I mumble trying to avoid eye contact with Elena.

"Pfft…. Ahahhhahaha!" she laughed. "It's like you're a little 5th grader! My mommy took it away from me!" she made fun of me and just continued laughing.

**Elena's POV**

After I was done with my laughing session I got back to business. I looked through my phone. Finding romantic places in L.A. There was a picture I stumbled upon. It had a bunch of big lamp post cramped together. The picture looked like it was taken at day? Or night? The lights were shining brightly.

"I've found a place for you to apologize! It's called LACMA Lights! They say some movies filmed some scenes there like No Strings Attached." I suggest. He gave an awkward look.

"Isn't No Strings Attached about-"he begins. I stop him from talking with my left hand.

"Please don't even finish that sentence." I respond and looked at the hours it's available.

"It closes at 9 p.m. today. Want to arrange it around, say 7?" I ask he nods and wrote it down on his palm. Then suddenly something popped in my head.

"Let's say Camille, and I **invited** Lucy for a night out when we're meeting you at lights! You'll be there holding flowers and apologizing!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this too much work for just getting an apology?" he objected.

"Kendall, its call love. You'll have to do everything to receive that love. I'll just get you the flowers later. When you get them take a taxi over there!" I say and got up and left.

**(A/N I rushed into this chapter. Sorry D: I really am!)**


	12. LACMA Lights

**Kendall's POV**

I returned back to our suite. I see Katie texting on her phone on the couch. Every text she got she would reply immediately. I got suspicious a bit.

"Who are you texting there?" I asked trying to peek over her phone. She pulled her phone away from my view.

"…Someone." She replied and continued replying. I pretended to walk back to my room and slammed the door shut so she would think I was already inside. I crawled on the floor over to the back of the couch. I peeked over her shoulder. The name from the texter was Devixy. Devixy? What the heck? I continued to read the text.

_So whatcha dooin? (: **KatieKat**_

_Me and the guys are writing a love song. We're having a wittle bit of trouble… Could yuh help us out a bit? -DFox-_

_What about love….? **KatieKat**_

_Well is there something rhyming with arrow? Because it says I was just shot by cupid's arrow. Any ideas? –Dfox-_

_I'm not much of a songwriter…. **KatieKat**_

"Oh, Devin!" Katie giggles from above and continues texting. I preach and snatched her phone away.

"What the! Kendall! Give me back my phone!" I raise my left hand above my head so she couldn't reach it. She jumps up and down trying to grab it from me.

"You know it's no use right?" she nodded sadly, I laughed a little.

"So, who the guy?" I nudged her. Her face was flushed. Time for a little fun! I put her phone in my pocket.

"Oh my gosh, his so cuuuuuuuuute! I mean the way his hair flows in the wind! His dreamy eyes looking into mine! His warming hug and his firm muscles! Ahhhh! Oh Devixy! Please I want you!" I imitated my view of what a girl's mind of view a guy. I flipped my hair back and forth trying to make my hair flowing. Katie now angered grabbed her phone from my pocket and tried punching my stomach. But I blocked her.

"Can't do that." I smiled and she glared at me.

"You've won this round. But next time. I'll embarrass you to your friends. Maybe even show baby pictures of you in a dress." I dropped my mouth.

"That was only ONE time… We'll see Katie, we will see." I eye-balled her and she did also and she went to her room. I smiled in victory. I sat on the couch and flipping through the channels. I hear a door slam. I walk over to the couch and I put my feet on the coffee table and my hands behind my head. My eyes blinked slowly and I fell asleep. I awoke from shaking from my left arm. My eyes slowly regained vision. I see it was Elena.

"Wow, glad you're awake. Here are the flowers and you should be going now! I told Camille that she should get Logan to drive us to LACMA Lights. So get there like…NOW." She explains. I rubbed my eyes and freshened up. I brushed my teeth. Combing my hair and licked my eyebrows. I mean everybody has done that sometime in their life, right? Or is it just me? After I was done I took the flowers. There were red and white roses arranged in a line. I was almost out the door. I then remembered. I can't leave if I don't have my phone. Mom, please don't get mad at me after this. I snuck into my mom's room. I see my phone on her bedroom table. I slowly crept towards it. I reach for it a grabbed it and dashed out the door. I called for a cab.

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asks me.

"Uh… LACMA Lights please." I respond and he nods and starts driving. I feel my phone vibrate from my pocket. I reach for it and see a text from Elena.

_We're leaving now. Get ready. xl E lx_

_Alright. I'm almost near the place. xKendallKx_

I sent the text and waited for the taxi to reach the destination. Once I got there the lights were blooming so bright. It looked like it was day time. There were a few people around taking pictures and sitting on the benches. I walked around the tall columns. They were about 15-20 feet tall standing high and shining brightly. I smiled and stood behind a post and waited.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ugh, where are we going? I'm not in the mood right now." I questioned Elena who was sitting next to me in the back seat.

"We're just having a night out! Plus I know this amazing place that could cheer your moodiness!" she cheered and continued texting on her phone. I looked over and it said 'Kendall' at the topic. She typed

_I'm so excited!_

I got a bit suspicious. Why is she excited? I scooted over next to her. She quickly tuck away her phone under her hand.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"You just did." She answered.

"Don't try to be smart. Do you… like Kendall in a way?" she laughed then looked at my face. then she came back to being serious.

"I don't like Kendall. I think his ugly! I don't find him charming at all." She answered.

"But if you did? Would you date him?" I continued to ask.

"I guess. But he'll have to be cuter."

"Is appearance really all you care about? What about a person's personality much? Do you even get to know a person at all?" I reasoned. She looked at me shocked. I scoot myself away.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"I never really thought about that. All I wanted is just a cute guy to date that's all." We finally arrive at our destination. Elena was right. It was amazing. All the lights were bright and perfectly lined up.

"If I were shooting a music video. I'd probably shoot if here!" I comment. I walked in between the tall posts. I touched the finely carved stone and walked backwards when I hit something against my back. I thought it was another post at first when I felt something warm. I turned around and it was… yes, Kendall.

"Hey, listen I'm-"he begins I put my pointed finger on his lips.

"Don't even get me started." I say with a rough tone and walked away. He runs up and grabs my wrist. I turn around and he shoved a bouquet of red and white roses arranged in a line. I sniffed it and it was real.

"At least these are real." I include.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My last boyfriend. On our…last date he gave me fake roses."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words. It was rude of me."

"Rude? Heck yes you were! Too revealing? That's calling me a slut or a whore." I throw the flowers on the floor of his feet and walked away.

"Let's go." I say to Elena and the others.

"We can't. Kendall doesn't have a ride." Camille explains. I grunt loudly and walked to the car and sat in the backseat. While Kendall sat in the passenger's seat. I sighed in my mind and we drove back to the Palm Woods.


	13. Another Attempt

**Elena's POV**

It's been a week since Kendall tried to apologize. I thought it was ridiculous. Of not talking to each other for just saying her clothes is too revealing. That's sort of stupid. I got out of bed and took a shower in the bathroom. I returned to my luggage which was on the side of my bed. I got dressed and wore a two toned gray and flame shirt and rolled up short shorts. I look at my phone it was 3 p.m. I put my phone in my back pocket and I got out of the guest room to see Camille cooking pancakes at the kitchen. The TV was turned on to the news.

"Hey." I greet Camille. She tossed the pancakes and put it on a big plate and set it in front of me. She sat across from me and took one pancake. Then the weather segment came on.

"Today, we have the low of 72 degrees and the high of 92. With 50% chance of rain so wear a rain coat Los Angeles back to you Jeffery!" the weathermen reported.

"I wonder why Lucy didn't forgive Kendall. I mean the scene was perfect!" I slice a little piece of pancake and put it in my mouth.

"There has to be a way to get those two to talk." she says. I thought about it for a moment.

"Your right! Like we prank Lucy and Kendall into coming with us!" I blurt out.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Camille asks.

"You'll see! Just tag Lucy's along to…." I paused to think of a location. " L.A. city walk! You sort of make Lucy have a little fun. Then say around 8 'o'clock we **accidentally **bump into each other!"

"That is a great idea! But, I have a script read with the staff tomorrow on my project with Dalton." She included.

"Just come!" I quickly ate my breakfast and raced out of the door. I went up and knocked on their door. No answer. I knock and still no answer. I bang on the door with my fist making a big noise when someone finally opens up. It was a tall guy with bronze skin and brown hair wearing a plain white tank top. His hair all messed up and groaning. His eyes partly open he soon opens them.

"Who are you?" he groans.

"I'm Elena. I'm here for Kendall." I reply and push the guy aside and went the room that said Kendall. I walked in to see his room looking like a black hole. With clothes food scattered around on the floor. There were root beer cans on the bedside table. I walk over to the bed carefully so I wouldn't trip over. I see Kendall wrapped in his covers hidden. I give Kendall a little push to wake him up. He pulled the covers off his head and was looking at me.

"Oh it's you. Go away." He responds and pulls the covers over his head again.

"Get up. It's like past noon." I push him and again he just groans. I roll my eyes and got up on his bed and jumped up and down. The bed was swaying along with me.

"Get up. Get up. Get up." I say repeatedly.

"Stop!" Kendall jolts up. I lose my balance and fell to the right. Kendall rises from his bed to catchs me in his arms and we land on his bedroom floor. He lets go of me. I sniff around smelling a terrible odor. I lean forward to sniff Kendall. It was Kendall. He smelled like Cheetos mixed with root beer.

"You smell horrid!" I comment on him.

"No I don't! I smell…." He smells his armpits. "Okay, your right I do. By the way, can you get off of me. This is sort of uncomfortable." I realized that I was sitting on top of him on the floor. I blush and got up. He followed and got up.

"You need to freshen up. Go take a shower!" I instruct him.

"I don't want to! I'm just about to finish the Walking Dead!" he objects. I grunt and grabbed his hand and we headed out of his room. I walk towards the bathroom and throw him in there.

"Take a shower! I'll block this door so you won't get out until you do!" I shout at him and close the door. Took a chair and hooked it to the doorknob and sat on it and waited. I hear water hitting the floor and steam coming out from the bottom of the door. I hear doors close from down the hallway and Katie came out. She yawns covering her mouth and looks over and sees me.

"Hey E." she then blinks and looks at me again. "Why are you in here?" she questions.

"I'm here to help your brother. He looks like a caveman in there." I point to his bedroom. Both of us laugh and she goes to the kitchen to eat some cereal. The door behind me ajar.

"Alright, I'm done. But… I need clothes…." Kendall's voice echoes in the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll get it. Just stay in there and look… clean?" I respond and went to his room. I open his dresser.

"Hmm… This has to be a romantic date thing. Since it's raining he'll need a jacket." I say to myself. I pick out a white v neck, a light blue denim jacket, and navy colored skinny jeans and I head out. I knock on the bathroom door. Kendall opens the door slightly.

"I got your clothes. Now put it on." I hand him the clothes through the slightly open slot then he closes the door. I walk over to the kitchen area where Katie was texted while finishing her cereal. I sat next to her on the stools. I hear giggles from Katie. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who ya texting there?" I ask.

"Someone…." She mumbles.

"Could it that guy from the beach?"

"Maybe." She answers then the door from the bathroom opens. Kendall walks out with the clothes I chose.

"You look good!" I compliment him.

"You look like Dave Franco on a day out!" Katie says and I look at her.

"Dave Franco?"

"His James Franco's younger brother! Dave is a hot young version of him but with brown hair!" she giggles. Kendall and I just gave her weird looks.

"Why am I even wearing this anyways?" Kendall asks halfheartedly.

"Because, you and I are going on a little night out!" I cheer.

"So, basically a date?" he questions.

"Sure? I guess you can say that. Let's go!" I paused and remembered something.

"Where's Logan's car key?" I ask. Kendall gestured to the hook by the kitchen counter and I grabbed it and tossed it to Kendall.

"You're driving!" I smile and we walk to the door and left.

_Go get Lucy and go to LA citywalk NOW! xl E lx _

_Alright *Cammy*_

**Camille's POV**

After I got Elena's text I headed out of my suite. I went down and knocked on Lucy's door.

"Who is it…." Her voice fades.

"It's Camille." I respond then the door opens. Lucy was wearing a red faded stripe shirt and black denim.

"Hey." She mumbles.

"Let's go. We're going on a girls night out!" I announce.

"Why?" she groans.

"Because you've been here for a week and you need some sunlight! You are starting to look like Anna from the Vampire Diaries." I say.

"Gee thanks." she says with a sarcastic voice.

"Come on! Go change and don't wear a jacket." I inform and push her to her room. After a few minutes she got changed into a black shirt and black jeans.

"Uh. No black today. Too… sad." I comment and she sighed I went inside and found something interesting.

"Oh wow, What do we have here? Little miss tough girl has a **pink** dress?" I teased holding up a she stormed toward me and grabbed it from me and threw it back in her closet. I laughed a little. "You should wear it! It'll look nice!" I compliment.

"No. I look terrible in pink. I'm a rocker not a Plastic." She objects. I look through her clothes. I grabbed a red white striped shirt and black jeans.

"Does this fit your taste Ms. Picky." Lucy grabs it from my hand and went to the bathroom and came out look nice.

"It's better than pink." She agrees and I smile.

"Then Let's go!" Lucy puts on her black converse and grabs her things and we headed out the door.

**(A/N Plastics? Mean Girls reference? Vampire Diaries? I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback would help! If there's something wrong with my writing. Please let me know so I can improve! Thanks! –Viv)**


	14. Ice Cream!

**Kendall's POV**

We arrived at the LA city walk. We parked nearby and got out. I glanced at the sky it was gray.

"Elena, it looks like it's going to rain." I whisper to her as we walk up to the center of the citywalk.

"Rain? No It's just a really gloomy day you know?" she responds. I shrug and we continued walking. We passed by a store and Elena immediately rush into. The store's name was Lush. I followed behind Elena. The store looked like a Bath & Body Works. There were mostly girls testing out the soap and shampoo.

"Kendall let's go check that out over there!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her as we raced over to the soap. She sniffed the soap. The soap looked chocolate brown almost like poop sort of.

"Here, Kendall smell it!" she said and showed the soap bar in front of my nose and I took a step back.

"I'm good. I'm not into… soap scent." I reject.

"Come on, it smells like coffee. Just try it!" she showed it to me again. I looked at her and she nodded her head. I rolled my eyes and sniffed the bar of soap. And she was right. It smelled like coffee. I took it from her hands. It's like fresh coffee from Starbucks.

"It smells fantastic!" I blurted out. Then the store was completely quiet. I look up from the soap and saw everyone in the store was looking at me. I stood there awkwardly. I gave Elena the soap.

"Buy two." I whisper into her ear and she nodded and did what I said. I awkwardly walked outside of the store and leaned on the cement wall waiting for Elena. She comes out of the store and busted out laughing.

"It's like you became a girl for 5 seconds!" she laughs and I laugh with her.

"I guess your right…." I joke and she stopped laughing and we continued looking through the stores. We went and passed by some stores and Elena did some more shopping.

"I'm getting sort of hungry." I say. Elena scans around.

"Let's get some ice cream at Ben & Jerry's!" she offers and I nodded. We got there and we scanned the frozen glass for the flavors we wanted.

"What would y'all like to order?" the cashier asked us.

"I'll take Mint Chocolate Cookie." I replied.

"And I'll take a Red Velvet cake!" Elena chose and went and sat at a table. I waited and got our ice cream when the cashier gave me an extra ice cream.

"Uh we didn't order this?" I objected. The cashier gestured for me to come closer. I raised an eyebrow and I did.

"Just to add a little sugar to your girlfriend there." And he winked and me.

"We're not dating." I respond and sighed and just shooed me away.

"Alright then. Easy." I walked over to Elena and see was shocked to see a third ice cream.

"Why'd we get an extra?"

"I don't know. But who cares." I say and took a spoonful of my ice cream.

"So, why did you take me on this night out?" I question her.

"No reason really. I guess to spend more time with…you?"

"Okay, then?" I took another scoop of my ice cream when Elena took the extra ice cream cup and shoved it in my face. The cold cream stuck on my nose and right cheek I took it off me.

"Smooth." I acknowledged and took a spoonful of the ice cream and wiped it on her cheek. Her face shocked. I wore a funny smile on my face then busted out laughing. She wiped off the ice cream off her face with a tissue and took out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked her.

"Oh just… Katie." She answers with a small voice. I raised an eyebrow. When she was done she put it back in her pocket.

"Where do you wanna go next?" she asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Let's watch a movie! I in that mood right now." I suggested and finished my ice cream.

"Alright!" she says and threw away her ice cream and we left. When we got to the theatre there were a lot of people here.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Which ever you want to watch." I offered and she smiled. We walked up to the windows.

"Two tickets to Dark Knight Rises please!" she spoke through the window.

"That will be $25.31 please." I handed the worker then money and we received our ticket and went inside.

"You go get us good seats I'll get the food." I announced.

"Okay, get me Reeses pieces." Then she winked at me. I had a confused look on my face. I stood in line. The line wasn't that long. I was almost close to the counter when someone bumped me from behind. I turned around to see Camille.

"Hey Camille weird see you here." I greeted her she looked at me then her eyes went big.

"Hey Kendall. Sorry for bumping into you. Bye!" then she dashed away before I could ask her who she was with. I shrugged and orders popcorn, reeses pieces, and some drinks. I walked into our movie trying to find Elena when she shouted out my name. I followed her voice. We were seated on the 15th row. I sat next to her and handed her the food. Then the lights dimmed and the movie started.

**(A/N Elena and Kendall moments a bit? Rushed into this chapter. Feedback is appreciated! -Viv)**


	15. 50 Percent Chance of Rain Fall

**Lucy's POV**

I waited for Camille near the video games. When she arrived she grabbed my hand and we headed for our movie.

"Whoa Camille why the rush?" I questioned her.

"It's just… the movie is start soon we shouldn't miss a bit!" she panicked and we took our seats. We were watching the Apparition. I've wanted to watch for a while but no one would come with me. If Kendall was only here. I frowned at the thought of Kendall but then shook my head and put a strong face. It started with 6 people setting up equipment. They all sat around the table and concentrating on the drawing of the man so they could bring out the spirit. After the movie was done Camille was shaking in fear. I look at her ridiculously.

"Why the shivers?" I touched her arm and she jolted back.

"That felt so real! I'm scared now." her voice was shaking.

"Camille just calm down. It's just a movie. Come on. It's already 11 p.m. We should be getting home." I persuaded her and we rose from our seats. When we got out and we were in the center of the theatre. I hear a beep from behind me. It was Camille's phone.

"Hey, Lucy why don't you wait outside for me. I have to go to the… bathroom." Then she scurried away into the bathroom. I walked out to the theatre and sat on the cement bench. Then I felt a drop of water on my face. I wiped it off and continued to wait. Then there were a bunch of rain pouring. My hair was drenched and my back was soaked. I put my hand over my head so I wouldn't get a cold then something was thrown onto me. I felt the material it. It felt like denim. When I took it off it was a light blue jacket. I look to see who gave it to me. And I saw it was Kendall. I put on an angry face and threw back to him.

"I don't need your help." I retorted and scooted away from him.

"I think you do. We can't have you get a cold." he tossed his jacket back at me. I looked at the jacket and looked back at him. He smiled to prove a point. I rolled my eyes and put it over my head and upper back.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He smiled and I just had a straight face at him. But yet I blushed a little bit. Because he was caring about my health. I glanced at him and his blonde hair was dripping wet and his white shirt was damp and I could see his skin showing.

"Why are you being so nice?" I mumbled.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you remember? Plus it a guy's job to treat a girl right." he smiled at me and I just looked away. I took out my phone and covered it and texted Camille.

_Where are you. I bumped into Kendall. Hurry up! oOGuitarGoddessOo_

_Sorry, I got lost in the bathroom. *Cammy*_

_Yeah right. oOGuitarGoddessOo_

"Your texting Camille?" Kendall whispered to me. I looked up and he was sitting next to me very closely. I pushed him away.

"Yeah, I was with her we hung out. Why are you here also….." I looked at him suspiciously. He just stared at me weird.

"Well I didn't stalk you that's for sure. I came here with Elena...wait a minute. They set us up." Kendall blurted out. I was confused of what he said when I finally realized it. Elena probably set up this whole thing just like at LACMA. I grunted and stood up and walked toward the road. I waited for a taxi to arrive.

"You won't find a taxi around. This is Universal Studios they only give a trolley ride or your drive, lucky for you. I have Logan's car." he holds up the key. I roll my eyes and turn around and continued looking around for a taxi.

"Come on. I said I was sorry. It's just sometimes. Words slip out of my mouth. Please, forgive already. I've missed you Lucy. For the past week I was watching the Walking Dead and stole Carlo's corndog stash and ate it all. Please, I'm a mess without you." He admits I hear his footsteps come closer behind me and he hugs me from behind. His cold arms wrapped around me. I broke away from his embrace and turned around to look at him.

"Don't hug me. It's… c-causing attention." I stutter. "Fine, I forgive you." I smile at him and he grins showing his dimples and grabs my hands. He guided me toward the car. Kendall and I hopped into the car and drove away. I took off his denim jacket off my head and tossed it to the back seat.

"So what did you do for the past week?" Kendall asked me.

"Well I was writing songs for my album. I'm trying to make them good so I could attract an audience! I was practically planning out my whole career. When I become famous when I have fans I'll call them Stoners like how you guys call your fans Rushers! And I'll do concerts around the world!" I informed. He laughed a bit. "Are you laughing at my idea?" I scolded.

"Not your **whole** idea. It's just Stoners, really? You're calling your fans drug users, you know that right?" he stated I pouted and looked out the window. Streams of water flowing across the window glass. I turned on the radio to listen to music.

"Alright! We got a request from Vivienne to play All Over Again by Big Time Rush! So here we go All Over Again!" the DJ announced then the song began. Kendall tapped my upper arm. I looked at him and he was smiling silly.

"What?" my face was confused on why he was smiling.

"Do you remember when we sang this song by the pool, and you **winked **at me?"

"I didn't wink at you, remember? I had dust in my eyes." I lied.

"Yeah, then when we came back you told James that you didn't wink at me. But when you left you turned around and winked at me and gave me smile. How could you explain that." He reasoned. 'Crap, why did he have to bring this up.' I cursed in my mind.

"Because I saw a hot guy behind you and winked at him because he was like… Edward Cullen hot…." I lied again. He raised an eyebrow.

"You hate Twilight though." He pointed out.

"Whatever!" I yelled out. We finally arrived at the Palm Woods. Kendall got his jacket from the backseat and got out to open my door and gave me the jacket. I closed car door behind us and we dashed inside. We were finally inside. There was no one in the lobby. Just the lights were on. I gave Kendall his jacket back and noticed he was shivering. There was a trail of water from behind us.

"Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled and left and went up the elevator.

**(A/N A little rain romance! Like the movies (: There might be 2-3 more chapters left? Who knows! –Viv)**


	16. Lovesick

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up that morning late. I slept into till noon. I woke up and took a shower and got dressed. I put on a blue and white striped tank top and skinny jeans. I hear beeping from my phone. I pick it up and to see Elena messaging me.

_Lucy! Come quick! Something's wrong with Kendall! Hurry! xl E lx_

_Ok! I'll be there! oOGuitarGoddessOo_

I quickly rushed upstairs and knocked on their door. Ms. Knight opened it. I rushed in and went to Kendall's room Ms. Knight followed behind me. He had a towel over his forehead and was kept inside a blanket. Elena, Logan and Camille were in the room.

"What happened?" I asked the three.

"Kendall has a fever. His temperature is 102 degrees! I can't take care of him. I have to catch a flight at 2 p.m. to go to Minnesota for my mother's death." Ms. Knight cries out. I think for a moment.

"I'll take care of him. You can't miss that flight." I announce and Ms. Knight thanks me and left the room. I look at Camille and Elena.

"You guys did this. You guys set up the little 'night out' too." I blame them then had sadness in their eyes and looked down in shame.

"Wait, you guys did this to Kendall?" Logan questioned. Camille and Elena nodded sadly.

"We were trying to make you guys get back together as friends." Elena explained.

"We? You were the one that wanted them to get back together! You just ordered me to do it!" Camille shouted at Elena. Elena shot Camille a glare and left the room. Logan followed behind her.

"Listen, I'm sorry to both of you." Elena apologized and I grinned.

"It's alright. Now get outta here. I'll handle this." Elena followed my order and left the room. I took a chair and sat next to Kendall's bed. His eyes were closed and he had a blanket covering most of his body. I the back of my hand on his neck and he was hot. Not like appearance hot well… maybe. But he was hot like temperature wise. I took off the little towel on his forehead and poured water on it I was about to put it back on his forehead when a hand stopped me. I looked and saw Kendall slowly waking up.

"Wh-what are you doing here…?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of you!" I smiled he blinked and rose from his bed.

"I'm perfectly fine. I promise!" he coughed and I push him slowly back down on his bed.

"You need to some more rest." I say to him and he lays back down.

"How'd I get a fe-fever by the way…." He asked.

"Well you got a fever because of playing heroic for me and giving me your jacket. Idiot." I explained it to him.

"Well I had to. Your always my first priority." He whispers and at that moment. I blushed like a tomato. I took the towel from his forehead and twisted it so the water poured on him. He closed his eyes and wiped it off.

"Wh-why'd you do that?"

"I don't know." I reply and put the towel back on his forehead.

"You know what would make me feel better?" he asked.

"What?"

"If you could sing me to me. I've never heard you sing before." He smiled.

"Nah, I can't sing to sick person!" I panicked and laughed awkwardly.

"It's alright! My cold isn't important. Anyways do sing!" he smiled and again and I blushed even more. He notices me blushing and jolted up.

"OH SNAP! I made you blu-shh!" he sang in a high pitched voice. I slapped him on the arm.

"I wasn't blush! I'm just… hot in your room." I lied.

"Yeah ri-right! Excuses, excuses!" he teased and laid back down. "But, can you please sing to me!"

"I-I'm not that good though…." I attempt to persuade him.

"You're not good? You got signed for an album!" he shouted out. "Please?"

"…If you insist…." I mumble and warmed up my voice. I glance at Kendall and he was lying there looking at me. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes and began singing.

_Secrets by OneRepublic_

_I need another story _

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring _

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

My voice faded out and I opened my eyes and I saw Kendall smiling brightly and clapping.

"Bravo! You do deserve to be signed." He complimented on me he smiled. "Did you enjoy last night?" he asked me.

"We didn't really hang out yesterday you know that right. We just supposedly 'bumped' into each other." I explained.

"True..." he mumbles.

"You know what I don't get." Kendall continues. "Is it possible to say bubbles in an angry voice? I mean is it possible?" he asks. I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd did our conversation come to this?" Then the doors open behind us. Camille, Elena, and Logan came in. They sat around Kendall's bed and Kendall was just laying on his bed listening.

"Oh thank god! I need entertainment! Lucy wasn't entertaining me." I felt insulted

"Let's get this party started then!" Elena shouted out. She brought out a game a book of some sort. And she calls this a party? I soon notice the title and it says 'Would You Rather'. "Let's play some 'Would you rather'!" Elena flips through the book and reads the question.

"Alright, would you rather lose a thumb or lose an ear? I'd lose a thumb. How about you guys?" Elena asks us.

"I'd lose my ear." Logan answers all our attention directed to Logan.

"Why would you lose your ear?" Camille questions.

"Well I'd rather lose my ear so I wouldn't listen to you bickering to me about my obsession with science!" he explains.

"Oh, here we go again! I should we settled this 3 weeks ago! All you think about is data! Could you at least be an normal boyfriend for once!" Camille shouts at Logan.

"Oh, you want me to be normal?! Being normal is to ordinary! If I was normal you wouldn't become my girlfriend in the first place!" Camille stopped and realized it.

"Oh my gosh, your right. Logan I love you! I'm sorry!" And they start making out. I wasn't shocked at all. I mean they kiss whenever they fight which is regularly. I break them apart.

"Now break it up you two. You can save the sugar for later!" I demanded and they released each other.

"Okay, next question. Would you rather have a pet falcon or a pet monkey?"

"I'd have a pet monkey! Because I could teach it to do drinks and fetch me root beer!" Kendall answers with a funny smile.

"Would you rather walk on hot coal or Legos?"

"Oh my god. Hot coal I hate Legos when was a kid my brother would have Legos around and I would step on them. It was terrible." I respond. Then Elena checks her phone and stood up.

"Camille! It's 5 p.m. we gotta get you to your audition!" Elena alerts and Camille immediately stood up and left with Elena.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone." Logan waves and winks at me. I was confused why?

"I better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." Then he drifts aseleep. I sat there looking at him.

"I think you're amazing." I whisper to myself and lean forward and kissed him on the lips. I leaned back and got up and left. I see Logan sitting in the living room.

"I have to go. Keep an eye on him for me Logan." I holler at him.

"You bet!" he responds and I was out the door. On the walk up to my room. 'He won't remember that I kissed him right?' I thought and put my hands on my lips and smiled.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up and saw that it was midnight. I scratched my eyes and hear ringing from my phone. I see it was an unknown number.

_I'm coming._

I'm coming? Who is this creeper? I called the number I hear ringing then the connection was lost. I check my bars it was five? Then how could this be.

"Who would be texting me at this time?"

**(A/N Like or Dislike the chapter? In Kendall's POV Who do you think would text him? Or is it just a creeper? Find out next time! –Viv)**


	17. Another One?

**Kendall's POV**

The next day my fever went away, then we got a call from Gustavo that we should be at the studio by noon. The guys and I arrive at the studio 15 minutes early. We see Gustavo and Kelly in the speech room. We walk in and they were just having a discussion.

"Good, you dogs are here early!" Gustavo says. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. I got a call from Griffin that we should do another tour! But this tour is going to be in Europe!" Gustavo announces. We all jump up in joy!

"So when is the tour?" Carlos asks.

"The tour will begin next week! So we have about 3 days to go start in Italy! So dogs pack your bags. We're going Europe!" Gustavo shouts out and everyone jumps up and down except me. 3 days?

"Hold up! Isn't this a little bit too sudden for us? I mean we're leaving in **3** days. Can't we move it to next month?" I reason.

"Kendall, we've kept this from you guys since we started our last tour. We need you guys be more famous not nationwide. But worldwide!" Kelly explained.

"Kendall is just sad that he won't be together with his precious little Lucy!" Logan teased me. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Yeah, **MY** Lucy. And you said that you don't like Lucy. Woman stealer!" James yelled at me.

"How did I steal Lucy? Lucy doesn't even like me! You can assume that I stole her, James!" I yelled at him back.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" James threatened me. He stepped closer to me.

"What if I am?" My voice was rough. Carlos was holding me back and Logan was holding James back.

"That's enough!" Gustavo ordered. "If you dogs want to play in the mud go outside. But please don't do it in the studio. Now get packed." Then Gustavo left with Kelly following behind. The guys and I arrive back at the Palm Woods and James glared at me and went to the pool with Carlos and Logan. I take the elevator and went up to our suite. I walked in and sat on the stood in the kitchen. Katie was getting a water bottle.

"What did Gustavo talk to you guys about?" Katie asked me.

"He said we're going on tour again. But we're starting tour next week." I say.

"Isn't that too soon?"

"That's what I said!" I agree with her. Then I hear knocking on the door. I walk over and open it to see Lucy.

"Hey Kendall!" Lucy smiles and I wave halfheartedly.

"You seem down?" she asks.

"It's nothing." I close the door on her and she bangs on the door again.

"You didn't just close the door on me did you?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me if you saw it?" I reply.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks me.

"It's nothing." I say again.

"No, you have to tell me what's bothering you." She orders.

"We're leaving for tour but the tour is going to begin next week and we have 3 days to pack." I exhale slowly with the mouthful of words I just said.

"If you're leaving then we should have fun since I going to miss my blonde friend." She says. "What do you wanna do?" I thought about it and I had a flashback to 5 months ago. **(A/N I don't know how long ago it was when Jo and Kendall broke up so. Yeah.)**

"Let's go on a date." I smile.

"Why?" she questions.

"Because, you never know when I'm going to come back." I persuade her she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, what time?"

"Tomorrow 7 p.m. I'll pick you up!" I say and she salutes me then leaves.


	18. Mulholland Drive

**Kendall's POV**

The next day I woke up to the sound of shouting. I rose from my bed and went to go see what it was. It was Logan and James yelling at each other.

"THAT IS MY RED SOCKS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" James yelled out.

"No, these are mine! You have your own, so don't take mine!" Logan shouted at him and yanked the red socks out of James's hands. James got angry and jumped at Logan and they start fighting. I stood there watching and walked across the living room to the kitchen. I took a bowl of cereal and some milk and poured them all into the bowl. I grabbed a spoon and leaned on the table and ate my cereal while watching Logan and James fighting. James was on top of Logan and they were sissy slapping each other in the face.

"So this is what I have to wake up to?" I say to myself then I hear a door closing behind me. I turn to see Carlo wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"What's up Mr. Sunshine? What with that big smile on your face?" I teased Carlos. Carlos just blushed and busted and ran up to me.

"Jennifer and I are finally going out!" He announced and started jumping up and down.

"WHAT!" James blurted out and broke away from Logan. Logan grabbed his socks and ran to this room.

"You and red dress Jennifer are going out now?" James asked and Carlos nodded with a funny grin.

"WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT!" He cursed out, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" I asked him and Carlo approached me to get the spoon from the bowl and I slapped his hand away. He sticks his tongue at me and walks away to his room.

"I'm getting mad because I am the **only** member in our band that **doesn't** have a girlfriend! When I'm the pretty boy of the group!" he responds.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend yet?"

"But, you have Lucy!" James explained.

"That doesn't explain anything. We're not dating…."My voice mumbles." …yet. Come why don't you go ask Elena on a date?" I suggested.

"Is she hot?" James questions.

"Very." I describe.

"Then I'm taking it!" James's face brightens looks at the wall mirror near the kitchen and fixes his hair and dashes out the door. I finish my bowl of cereal and went to go take a shower. I got dressed and headed out. I walked a few blocks away from the Palm Woods to Wal-mart. I walked around to buy anything while I was on tour. I got a nerf gun and some handy dandy snacks cause I'm just that cool you know? When I walked to the register I passed by the jewelry section. I looked around if I saw anything nice. I saw on the shelf a stainless steel guitar pick with a red painted engraved guitar. I reached out to grab it and I thought of Lucy and I smiled. I took it with me to the register and bought it.

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool reading Rocker Weekly. I was reading an article about ACDC. I feel something tapping my shoulder and I look up from my magazine and saw Dalton. I noticed he got a haircut. His hair was now dyed brown and his front was styled up. He was wearing a checkered shirt and gray jeans.

"Hey Stone!" He greets me and smiles. I wave to him and return back to my reading. He then grabs my magazine and holds it in his hands.

"Give is back, please." I say.

"Listen, I heard that BTR is going back on tour in the next 2 days. So since you won't be seeing Kendall for a while. How about a little date tomorrow morning? You and me grab a little breakfast together?" he invites me.

"I'd love to!" I accept and his face lightens up.

"Awesome! I'll text you the deeds later!" He winks at me and walks into the lobby. I whipped out my phone from my pocket and checked the time. It was 3 p.m. well might as well get a smoothie. I got up and left.

**Kendall's POV**

It was now 6:30. I wore a black zipped up jacket with yellow colored sleeves and dark gray jeans. I went to the mirror and styled my hair. I tried to part my hair to the left. But my bangs just look like it was spiked so I switched it back to my regular hair. I grabbed my phone and took Logan's car keys and was almost out the door when I remembered about the necklace. I went into my room and grabbed the necklace off my side table and headed out. I went down to Lucy's apartment and knocked on her door then the door opened with Lucy was wearing a Marilyn Munroe t shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hey!" I smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my things." she replied and got her things and we walked down the stairs.

"So where do you plan on taking me Mr. Date?" she asked.

"Just a place that's described as amazing." I say and wear a big smile on my face. We walked into the elevator and I pressed the button. Lucy and I were standing side by side. I glanced at her hand and I took it in mine. Her hands were sweating somehow?

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"No, it's just that it's been a while since I've been on a date you know?" she explained.

"I know that feeling. But I have nothing to worry. I'm with you." In my head I thought was that too cheesy? Then the bell rang and we walked out to the parking lot. We got into the car and drove away from the Palm Woods. I got onto the highway and turned on the radio.

"Do you craving a smoothie?" I asked her.

"I had a smoothie earlier how about a milkshake?" he suggested then I remembered I remember the song.

"… My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" I sang unexpectedly. "Your damn right! It's better than yours…." I glanced at Lucy and her facial expression was priceless. She was shocked her eyebrows were up high and she wore a funny grin. "What? I just had to. I mean had to sing that song!" I joked and he laughed.

"Really? You sure? I think you just turned 'creative' just a minute ago!" she teased I was confused on what she meant by creative?

"Creative? What's that's supposed to mean?" I questioned and she gave me a weird look.

"You don't watch Gabriel Iglesias? If you watch him. You'll understand." And she just giggled and I just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I exited the highway and saw a In 'n' Out. I drove into the drive-thru.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You order for me. I've never been here before." She answered. I ordered 2 medium sized milkshakes. I got strawberry and Lucy was alright with chocolate. I paid for our order and drove off.

"Why do you like strawberries?" she asked.

"Well I think strawberries are good for you. Plus I always get pink." **(a/n for all those Jendall fans. Do you remember when Kendall bought Jo a smoothie? When Jo was about to reach out for the pink smoothie. Kendall pulled it away and said "The pink one is mine."? Anyone remember that? I thought it was funny.)**

"Right…." I noticed she wasn't trying her milkshake.

"Why aren't you sipping your milkshake?"

"Well… what if It was poisoned or something." She reasoned.

"If the restaurant poisoned your drink they would be reported to the government. If you don't want it. I'll take it, have mine." I responded and gave her my milkshake and took the on in her hands and sipped. I glanced at her again and she still wasn't taking a drink from my milkshake.

"Come on try it!" I persuade her.

"I will it's just. You drank from it, and if I drink from it wouldn't it be an indirect kiss?" she asked and I blushed a light pink.

"I m-mean it's not like its lips to lips." I continued to sip my milkshake trying to hide my blush. I see the street post and I drive up the mountain. We get to the very top and I park somewhere near the edge.

"Where are we?" she looked around aimlessly.

"Mulholland Drive! I find this place the most amazing place in L.A." I get out of the car with my milkshake and open Lucy's door for her. And she steps out and we walk up to the edge, and the beautiful and amazing Los Angeles was shining right in front of us.

"Wow!" Lucy admired the view. I walked across the front of the car and sat on the hood.

"Hey Lucy!" I call for her and she turns around and I pat the empty space next to me on the car and she walks towards me and took the space next to me.

"Pretty cool date isn't it?"

"Definitely! I mean you have the view of the…." She paused. "Is that… the pier?"

"Yeah, we're in Santa Monica. You didn't know that?" I questioned.

"No! I mean this view is extraordinary! With the lights of the tower below us and the ocean and the pier!" she smiles at me and I smile back.

"Well glad you liked it! This is actually my first time here. I wanted to come here with someone in the past…." I realized I was talking about Jo and I shook my head.

"Who?"

"It's no one. So tell me! How's the album going?" my voice raspy a little.

"It's actually been going great! We start recording in 2 weeks! I'm finally glad that I came to L.A.!" she smiled looking out at the city.

"Finally glad? You seemed glad to meet me?" I smiled and she turned towards me and laughed, and my smile faded.

"Yes, that too, and meeting awesome people like you guys, Camille, Elena… just everyone. I'm glad that you guys are my friends."

"Well, I mean we **are **pretty awesome!" I complimented the others.

"So, when I come back let's hang out immediately! And give me a demo you're CD." I got off the hood and turned on the car and pumped up the radio. The radio was playing Lights (Bassnectar remix) by Ellie Goulding when the music started I danced and offered my hand to Lucy. She used my hand to get off the hood and we danced together. Her hair was flipping back and forth like crazy! She air guitar through the whole song and continuing to rocking her head. I was doing the Macarena for some reason? When the song faded Lucy rose from her guitar moment and breathed heavily.

"You were pretty into it!" I joked.

"I know! I'm not that much into dubstep but I rocked with it!" she exhaled and slowly walked back to the hood of the car and sat there drinking her milkshake. I reached in through the car lowered the volume a bit, and hopped back on the hood.

"Do you know how in the movies where people go to a top of a cliff or a mountain and scream out why there mad?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Well we should do it! There has to be something that you're mad about right?" she sipped her milkshake once more and shouted out. "I'M MAD THAT SCHOOL OF ROCK DIDN'T GET A SEQUEL!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

"School of Rock? With Jack Black?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that was the movie that got me to be who I am now! A Rockstar! I watched that movie when I was 10 years old!" she announced. Wow she became a rockstar ever since she was little.

"That movie was awesome! Miranda Cosgrove was a little 9 year old back then!" I added.

"And your turn." Lucy offered. I gave her a 'do I have to?' look and she nodded. I sighed and took a big breathe in and let it out.

"I'M MAD BECAUSE I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW MANY LIKES IT TAKES TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP!" I screamed out.

"Tootie Pops are disgusting…." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, I know. But I mean seriously? It's been a childhood mystery to me!" I added. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. I see Lucy check her phone.

"Woah! It's already 9! We should be heading back!" she blurted out.

"Why? We're in not in a big time rush?" I paused. "GET IT!" I winked and her and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to wake up early tomorrow for your flight!" she explained. I sort of understood what she meant. We both got off the hood and headed back to the Palm Woods. I parked the car and we headed up to Lucy's apartment. She opened her door and was about to close the door when I remembered. I quickly stopped the door from closing.

"Wait! I have something to give you!" I noted and I reached into my pocket and pulled out the guitar pick necklace. I held out my hand and she gave me her left hand and I put the necklace into her palm and closed her hand. She looked at me and I smiled. She opened her palm and saw her gift.

"Is this a guitar pick?" she asked with her voice all high.

"Yeah, I saw it at a store, and I immediately thought of you."

**Lucy's POV**

"Yeah, I saw it at a store, and I immediately thought of you." He declared he smiled and his dimples came out. My heart melted at that moment. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't hide my feelings forever. I grabbed the two strings on his jacket and pulled him closer to me and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. His lips were soft and moist. I let go of the strings and lowered myself down Kendall was in a dazed. I snapped my fingers and he was out of a trance.

"Did you just? And that was ah? Ehh… so whats your favorite color?" he asked randomly and I giggled a bit.

"I just gave you a goodbye kiss just something for you think about during the tour!" I lied and smiled. I took a step back and closed the door behind me. I turn myself to face the door.

"Bye." I whisper and gripped the necklace in my hand and headed to my bedroom. I got dressed into my pajamas and wore the guitar pick and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up from the sound of banging at the door. I dragged my body to the door and saw it was Elena.

"YOU KISSED KENDALL!" she announced and now I was fully awake.

"How'd you know that!" I blurted out.

"Girrl! I know things." And she smiled flirtatiously. "So did you tell him your feelings?" she questioned.

"No, I just told him that it was just a goodbye kiss. That's all." I mumbled immediately Elena's hands flung to my shoulders.

" . .HIM!" she shouted out.

"I wish! But his probably on the plane already."

"They boys just left 15 minutes ago! GO GIRL GO!" I thought about her words and nodded and raced to the elevator.

"Wait, can I come!" Elena voice echoed the halls.

"Whatever just hurry up!" I holler and I hear her footsteps from behind.

We got into the elevator and hopped into a cab. I tried to fix my hair in the mirror. I hear Elena beside me giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned her.

"It's just. We left and you're not even dressed…." She mumbled and I look down at myself and I was still wearing my pajamas.

"That doesn't matter! Driver to infinity and beyond dude!" I tell the driver.

"I don't know if I can go that far. Will you pay gas?" he asked.

"JUST GO!" I yell out and we sped up. We arrive at the airport and we got out of the airport quickly as we can. There was a crowd of people walking around getting to the other side of the airport.

"How are we going to find him now?" Elena complained I looked around trying to find a way. I see a little office on the second floor. I had the most amazing idea in the world. I rushed up the elevator pushing the people on it away. Elena following slowly behind. I burst through the door of the office and found a microphone. I tapped it and it echoed through the airport.

"Ahem. Kendall Knight it's Lucy! There are things that I haven't told you. But I love you!" I say into the microphone then I felt a push behind me. I look up and saw it was 2 security guards. I smile innocently and they grabbed my arms. After I signed the contract of not banned from the airport for a year. Elena rushed to me and tossed me her phone. It was a call from Kendall? I put it onto my ear.

"Kendall?" I talked into the phone.

"Well isn't that a rocking way to say a confession! Now I'm **really **looking forward to the end of the tour! I wish I could kiss you right now! But I'll give you this. I love you too!" he says and there goes the warmth in my heart again. Then I hear muffles from the other line.

"LUCY I STILL LOVE YOU!" James shouts into the phone. I pulled the phone away from ear immediately.

"James, you're sweet. But I have a girl here that would be perfect to love you back." I hand Elena her phone.

"Go on. Talk to him!" I whisper to her.

"Hi! When you get back! Let's uh… go on a date when you get back?" Elena spoke into the phone. "Alright! Looking forward to it!" and hangs up the phone and put it in her pocket. She quickly jumped up and down.

"I'm going to meet James soon! AHHHHH!" she screams out.

"I'm getting really excited now!" we skipped outside before the security could escort me out and we see an airplane taking off and I smiled. 'I tasted that rainbow!' I thought in my head and hopped into the honking cab and we drove back to the Palm Woods with both of our faces smiling more than ever.

**(A/N and that's the last chapter! Hoped you liked it! Thank you for all the reviews and the comments on this story! They mean a lot to me really! Thank you once again! I will be posting something quite awesome next week on Wednesday! So stay tuned for that! It will be something VERY shocking on this story! (: -Viv ) **


	19. Or Is It Too Cheesy?

**Kendall's POV**

_**1 month later….**_

"We have now landed in Los Angeles, California. Please stay seated until the plane is at full stop. Thank you." The super attendant announces. The guys and I were sitting in first class on our plane ride from Arizona. Once we were out of the airport I couldn't handle how excited I was to see Lucy! I've been planning on how I would meet her, and what better way to make it a little cheesy, am I right? I told the guys beforehand not to tell **anyone **that we were coming back today. I told the driver to stop by Barro's pizza. I entered the place and went up to the counter.

"Hi, can I have a large cheese pizza please." I ordered the cashier nodded and went to get the pizza, I paid and left. On the ride to the Palm Woods I took a sharpie marker from my duffle bag and wrote something on the inside of the pizza box. When we arrived at the Palm Woods I went up to Lucy's apartment and set the pizza on the ground. I knocked on the door and ran to the elevator up to my apartment.

**Lucy's POV**

I was watching Nightmare on Elm Street when I hear knocking on my door. I put my popcorn on my coffee table and went to go open the door. There was no one there. I looked around and found a pizza box. I opened it and saw there was writing in the inside cover. 'Will you be my girlfriend? Or is this too cheesy?' –Kendall. I immediately smiled and turned off my TV and raced to Kendall's apartment. I knocked on the door and saw Kendall open the door and I quickly jumped into his arms. We both fell backward and we landed on the floor. I rest my head on his chest.

"I missed you." He whispered to me.

"I missed you too." I greeted and I look up to him and kissed him gently on his lips.

"So is that a yes? Or a no?" he asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I answered and he smiled and I got off him and helped him up. Then the Katie comes into the room.

"Well, well it looks like you guys are finally a couple." Katie recalls.

"I guess we are!" I smiled at him and he gives warm smiles back. He takes me hand in his.

"FINALLY! We got some answer Lucy!" Katie cried out and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys have fun! I'm going to the pool." She waves to us and exits out the door.

"Well, what do you want to do milady?" Kendall questions.

"Anything, as long as I am with you!" I say and he smiles again.

"Well to the park it is!" He announces and we take the elevator down to the lobby. We took a walk around the park like we did before. **(A/n anyone remember from the 1****st**** chapter? ;)) **

"So how's life been?" Kendall asks me.

"Really good actually! I just finished recording 5 of my songs. The producer wants another song though. Sadly, I'm out of ideas." I frown and he gives me a little push to the side.

"Oh come on! The amazing Lucy can't run out of ideas!" he responds.

"I'll think of something soon." Then we hear a beep around. Kendall stops walking and reaches into his pocket and checks his phone.

"Did someone text you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's that same creeper that keeps texting me, remember that?" I nodded and he handed me his phone and I look over the text.

_Tomorrow is the day._

"Is this guy like a philosopher of stalking or something? It's like when people started texting about 2012. You need to report this person, Kendall." I replied.

"Nah, I don't want to be mean. I'll just block the number from my phone." I handed his phone back to him and he puts it back to his pocket and we continued walking.

"Where's Elena by the way?" Kendall questions.

"Oh, she went back with her family. But, she'll be coming back in an hour. Her dad was getting worried and stuff." I answer we winded back to the Palm Woods and he drops me off at my apartment.

"So, how about a movie tomorrow?" Kendall asks me.

"I can't sorry! I have a meeting at the studio tomorrow!" I apologize.

"It's alright. I know how it is in the studio so I can relate. Maybe another time then?"

"Of course!" I smile and kissed his cheek and closed the door.

**Kendall's POV**

_**The next day…**_

I woke up early the next morning. I dressed in a plain blue shirt and gym shorts. I plugged my headphones to my phone and played music. I did 3 laps around the park and came back to the Palm Woods. When I arrived at the Palm Woods it was 8 a.m. I took a drink of water at the fountain.

"Kendall!" a voice behind me calls out and I turn around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**(A/N dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Anyone ideas? Well I'll be uploading the next chapter Saturday, or Sunday! So stay tuned for that! –Viv)**


	20. Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall!" a voice behind me calls out and I turn around and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jo. She ran to me and hugged me. I stood there awkwardly trying to break away. A million things were going through my head. Why is she here? Is the main question I'm asking myself. She releases me from my grasp, and looks at me.

"I've missed you so much!" she cries out and her arms were put around my neck and pulled me towards her and we kissed. To my reaction I tried to push her back, but the memories we had before came rushing in. Our moments, kisses, everything. I couldn't take it anymore. I held her waist and kissed her back. Her lips I missed so much the taste of her cherry chap stick **(a/n Katy Perry quotes!) **I hear a loud dropping sound behind me and I pull away from Jo for a moment and saw it was Lucy. She dropped her guitar case on the floor. She slowly picked it up and she walks over to Jo and me.

"Hey, Kendall who's this?" her voice rough.

"Sorry, I'm Josephine Taylor! My friends call me Jo. I'm Kendall's girlfriend!" Jo smiles and she offers to shake Lucy's hand.

"Your my ex…." I mumble and Jo playfully slaps my forearm. Lucy gives me a death glare I just look down to the floor. I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Lucy Stone. Well it's nice meeting you. I've got to go, bye." Lucy shakes Jo's hand and waves and left.

"Lucy-"I start.

"Kendall, spend time with me, please?" she begs and I look back at her. She was wearing her puppy dog eyes again. I looked back at the way Lucy went and glanced back at Jo. I bit my lip and went with Jo to the pool.

**Lucy's POV**

I left and called for a taxi and hopped in.

"To Flux Records, please." I say and we left the Palm Woods. The further away I was from the Palm Woods. Tears started streaming down my eyes. I felt like each tear that fell from my eyes were each lie Kendall told me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"I'm not okay… I just saw my boyfriend c-c-ch…." I stutter.

"I'm guessing it's the horrible c word of realationships?" he guess and looked at me through the mirror, and I nodded.

"That's happened to me. But she cheated then left me. So, I know your pain." He glances and notices my guitar case next to me.

"You a musician?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm working on an album right now." I wipe the tears away.

"That reminds me of a quote. When words aren't told, music speaks." He recalls and turns on the radio and doesn't speak after that. I understood what he meant by music speaks. I leaned back on the chair and wipe the last tears coming out of my eyes. Then the DJ from the station speaks.

"Alright! Now for number 16 on the billboard top charts! Here is Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink!" he announces and the starts. I listen to the song the whole ride over to the studio and I fell in love with it. Then an idea came into my mind. We arrived at the studio. I gave the driver a tip for his words and rushed up to the meeting room.

"Clay, I think I have the next song!"

"Really! Okay lets us heart it!" he cheers.

"Instead of a original song. Why not do a cover?" I suggest.

"I guess that could work. What song?" he questions.

"Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink!" I grin and his faces lights up.

"Perfect! It fits your genre too! To the studio it is!" we rush into the booth. I grabbed my guitar from my case. I closed my eyes and started singing.

_Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk_

White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight

Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears

I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you

Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,

But there's nothing to grab so I let go

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)

You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)

I think that life's too short for this

I'll pack my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,

Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me

You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep

I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone

I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)

You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)

I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.

I will do what I please, anything that I want

I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all

You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear

All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)

You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)

I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss

Blow me on last kiss

Blow me on last kiss

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)

You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)

I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…

I opened my eyes feeling relief from singing. Once we were done. Clay spoke into the microphone.

"Awesome! We need to debut your cover now!"

"How?"

"I'll call you about it later when we make arrangements!" I jump in happiness/ After I put my guitar back in my case I took a ride back to the Palm Woods. I walk through the lobby and Elena sees me.

"Lucy! I heard what happened!" she says.

"How did it spread so quickly?" I question her.

"Well considering it was in the lobby. People saw it…." She mumbles.

"I don't care anymore. This is the third time it's happened to me. I've just had enough of love now." I recalled and got into the elevator and so did Elena.

"Come on! You can beat that 'Jo' girl!" she motivates me.

"Thank E, but I've had enough." Then the bell tings and we went to my apartment. When we turned the corner I saw Kendall sitting on the floor. He turns his head towards us and he immediately stood up.

"Lucy! It wasn't what you think!" he apologizes.

"Really, Kendall. I was there. You kissed her back! So that means something." I walk towards the door and shove Kendall to the wall.

"But, Lucy I love you!" he reasons with me.

"Kendall, you said I love you, and I said it too. The only difference is I didn't lie to you." **(A/n Drake quotes!) **I scold him and I open the door to my apartment and went in. Elena blocks the door so Kendall wouldn't come in.

"Sorry! This is holy ground." Elena's voice behind me and she closes the door and locks it. The door was being banged by Kendall.

"Come on Lucy! Let's just talk this out!" His voice muffles through the door.

"Wow that was too intense. I can't handle intense situations." Elena exhales and sat on my couch. I grabbed the remote from the counter and turned on the TV and took a seat next to Elena.  
"Want to have a girl's night? Just you and me?" she offers and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll buy ice cream." She grabbed her bag and left. I bite my lower lip and felt a tear falling again. I hear my phone ring and I reach my pocket and answered it.

"Lucy! I made arrangements! We're going to be on Joe Joe's radio show! You're going to do an interview and a live performance! We'll pick you up around noon-ish!"Clay says and I smiled.

"Awesome! See you tomorrow then!" Then I hang up. 'Remember, Music speaks.' I thought in my head and put on a strong face.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked sadly back to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the ding. When the elevator opened I saw Dalton. He had his hands in his pockets. He glanced at me as I pushed my button to my floor.

"You know you have no right to treat a lady like that." Dalton spoke.

"I didn't mean to okay." I grunted then my floor ringed and I got off.

"You keep telling yourself that champ." Dalton said and I looked back and he wore a grin across his face.

**(A/N All of guys knew it was Jo! I wanted to add her into the story at some point. But I didn't know where. So Yeah! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Feedback is appreciated! (: -Viv)**


	21. I Didn't Lie to You

**(A/N For all the Kucy fans out there? Any of your excited for today! The Big Time Surprise! Anyone watch the clip yet? Kendall's going to ask Lucy out! ;) I'm in a too happy of a mood!)**

I wake up late that morning. Around 9 a.m. I got up and took a shower. I wore a white t-shirt with a dark blue flannel shirt and black jeans. I went and got a cereal when I hear knocking at my door. I opened the door to see surprisingly Dalton. He was wearing a red v neck and gym shorts.

"Hey!" he smiles

"Hey." I greet him.

"I heard about you and Kendall's break up. I thought you could use a hug maybe?" he held out his arms offering me a hug.

"Not really. I'm fine with it." I lied.

"No you're not. Now come here!" he says and took a step forward and hugged me. He put my head on his chest, and his cheek on top of my head. We let go of each other.

"Thanks for the hug. So why did you really come here?" I questioned.

"Well, I was hoping that you could maybe give me…voice lessons?" he mumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Well I'm thinking of getting into musicals. I'm trying various types so… Can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure thing bud! Come on in! I gesture to my room and he steps into my apartment.

"Wow. It's very small." He comments.

"Gee thanks…. I'm actually thinking about moving to Santa Monica." We sit down on my couch and I face him.

"Wait, why?" he asked with a curious voice.

"Well. That's where the studio is. So I'm thinking of just getting an apartment. So I wouldn't pay a lot of money getting on a taxi over there."

"Are you sure it isn't about Kendall." He guessed.

"No. I just want to live near the studio you know?" After I helped him with some vocal lessons I see the clock it was almost noon.

"Oh crap! It's almost noon. I had fun Dalton but. I have to catch a ride." I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my bag and guitar case.

"Well this was fun! Thanks by the way!" he thanks and I hear foots steps approach me. Dalton tackles me from behind and kisses my cheek. I jolted by surprise.

"What was that for?" I question.

"Just a little reward you know." He winked at me and left. I grab the keys to my apartment and went out the door. I took the elevator down to the lobby and I see sitting out Kendall and Jo sitting at the tables out by the pool. He notices me looking and he gets off his chair and walks towards me. I look away and scurried away to the front of the Palm Woods and put my guitar case on the ground. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Lucy, please just listen to me. I know your mad at me. But just listen to me. I just want to apologize. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I should've never done that to you. I'm not asking you to forgive me because you have no right to have a boyfriend like me. You deserve someone better than me." He paused. "You probably have moved on. But just a reminder that I'm still in love with you. I'll be waiting for you." Kendall's voice says to me. I turn towards him.

"Don't give me this bullcrap again! I know your lyi-" I stopped myself and saw in Kendall's eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"I guess you are telling the truth…." I mumble then I hear a car beeping. I turn and saw Clay in his car.

"Come on Lucy! We're going to be late!" he hollers to me.

"Be there in a sec!" I pick up my guitar case off the ground and walked backwards and waved to Kendall halfheartedly and got into the car and drove away from the Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV**

She waves to me and got into the car. I watch the car drive away until the sun flashes before my eyes and the car was out of sight. I walk back to the Palm Woods lobby when Jo approaches me.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Just had to get some fresh air." I lied.

"But we were outside? Didn't you already have fresh air?" he questioned. She wasn't wrong about that.

"Come on! Let's go back to the pool!" she smiles and pulls my hand. I looked at our hands and remembered Lucy. I broke away from Jo. She turned back to me.

"Come on!" he gestured to me.

"Jo, I've been meaning to tell you something." I told and she inched towards me with a curious look.

"Spending time with you was fun for the past two days! But, do I don't know if you remember but. We broke up about almost a year ago. Do you think I maybe sort of moved on a bit."

"But, you said that you would wait for me…." Her voice raspy.

"I know I said that but. That offer said 3 years. I didn't know that you were coming. It was not expected." I glance at her and I see a tear fall onto her rosy cheeks.

"I had a girlfriend yesterday. Until you came up and kissed me. Now I just lost her." I recalled and she just sniffed her nose and grabbed her things from the table and left the pool.

**Lucy's POV**

We drive up to the radio station and I got into the sound booth. I saw Joe speaking into the microphone. I walk into the recording booth. I take a seat and put on the headphones.

"Alright! Today we have a rising rock star in the making here is Lucy Stone!" he introduces me.

"What's up?" I speak and smile.

"So please tell us about you!" he asks.

"Well, I'm 18 years old. I came to Los Angeles to pursue my dream on becoming a guitar goddess and singer! I sort of lied to my parents about coming here. They thought I was here for a violin scholarship. I like the movie School of Rock." Joe just laughs.

"School of Rock is a funny movie! Just brilliant! So I've been meaning to ask. You're a really pretty girl. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"I **had **a boyfriend. He cheated on me." I answered.

"Why would someone cheat on you? You probably beat them up right with thought muscles of yours!" he directed to my arms. I laughed and flexed them.

"So I hear that you brought a CD for us. A cover song I'm right?" I nodded and handed him the CD. He slid it into the Player.

"Alright this it Blow me One Last Kiss by Pink Covered by the Lucy Stone!" he announced and the song started.

"Why did you pick this song to cover?" Joe asked after the song finished.

"It was sort of a reflection of what my recent relationship. Like in one of the lines in the song. 'I've had enough of this'" I quoted.

"Well thank you Lucy! For stopping by! And thanks to you guys for listening! Here's some of the top 10 hits on the board." He says and songs play after. When the song was finished I headed back to the Palm Woods. Clay dropped me off and I went up to my apartment. I walk into my apartment and I hear music playing extremely loud. Which was weird? I didn't hear any when I walked in? I go to my bedroom window and saw Kendall holding a Barbie boom box in the air. The song was playing was The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. I open the window and Kendall lowers the volume of the music.

"Please forgive me!" He yells out. I look around and everyone was looking at me.

"I'll be waiting for you right here Lucy."

"I know you will. But we're never getting back together." I holler back and was about to close the window when I heard those words.

"I didn't lie to you." Kendall recalls and I close my window and went to my bed and slipped into my covers.

**(A/N Lot of references! Well would 4 be a lot? The Drake quote, The movie 'Say Anything' with John Cusack holding the boom box, Taylor Swift, and The Script! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Might stir some drama between Jo & Lucy next chapter. Maybe! Feedback is appreciated! Merci! –Viv)**


	22. I Choose You

**(A/N Anyone see the episode? I wasn't really surprised that Kendall was going to choose Jo. Since I saw the picture for Big Time Gold. But congratulations to all the Jendall fans out there! **** But, I am sad that Lucy won't be appearing in the season anymore…. But, I hope she will appear in some point in the season! **

**Anyways, this chapter sort of captures the episode Big Time Decision. But I changed it up a bit. So enjoy!)**

**Lucy's POV**

I was riding the elevator down to the lobby to tell Mr. Bitters that I'm moving. When I heard the ding the elevator opens and there I see Jo. She had her hands on her right hip and giving me a glare.

"So you're the girl that's stealing my man." Jo stated.

"Ahem. I think your blond is showing? **You're **the girl that stole my boyfriend!" I recalled and wore a fake smile and starting walking out the elevator when Jo blocked my way with her arm.

"I'm not giving up on him that easily. I will do **whatever **it takes to not let Kendall have a boyish girlfriend like you." Her voice rough and her brown eyes burning into mine.

"I don't know if you were alive yesterday but, he asked me if I could forgive him. Does that mean he broke the news to you? Yeah! You finally got that rust out of your brain!" I joked and winked pushed her arm upward and continued walking to the front desk.

"What can I do for your Ms. Stone?" Mr. Bitters asks me.

"I would like to give you the rest of the rent I owe you. I'll be moving out in about 2 weeks or so." I say and handed him the money then a loud slam sound before me. It was Jo once again she slammed her hand on the wooden desk.

"What do you want now?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I want to challenge you. Whoever Kendall chooses between you and me will be his girlfriend, and the loser will leave the Palm Woods and _never _come back." She offered.

"Theoretically, he already chose me. So, buh-bye" I waved to her sarcastically and she slapped my hand away.

"Don't make false statements, Tomboy!" she yelled at me.

"Well, don't go all Lima Heights on me! I just wanted to tell it to you in the simplest way as I can so I wouldn't confuse your little brain!" I teased and then she grunts and stomped away. **(a/n I know I'm sort of making Jo like mean and dumb. I just don't know how to capture her character.) **I laughed a little and walked back to my apartment and saw Elena knocking on my door.

"Hey!" Elena greets me. I grab her hand and pull her into my apartment, and locked my apartment.

"Are you taking me in as a hostage?" She questioned.

"No! Alright earlier I went to the lobby to pay my last rent money when Jo cornered me. She apparently is _challenging _me in a game to see who Kendall's girlfriend will be. What do I do?" I continued.

"Well, I guess take part in this game competitive thing? Gathering event?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"So like I'll try to technically win Kendall back?"

"Uh… Yes! That is it! I was so totally right!" She grins and I rolled my eyes. Then Elena walks over to my bathroom when she suddenly gasped loudly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Come here look!" she gestured to the window and I walked over. She pointed to the poolside and I see Jo wearing a yellow two toned bikini and flirting with Kendall. I could tell because she was inching towards him and softly running her pointer finger on down Kendall's chest.

"Ohhh… She's playing hard ball on this! You sure got competish!" Elena exaggerated.

"It's just Jo. I can beat her. I mean I have an advantage here." I wore a devilous grin and went to the closet and picked out my dark purple one piece swimsuit.

"Where have you been hiding that!" Elena gasped again.

"I… my…uh cousin bought it…." I lied and then Elena gave me a 'yeah, right look'. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed.

**Kendall's POV**

"You need to talk to me more Kendall. I miss our chemistry together. That connection." Jo gave me the puppy dog eyes again as she runs her pointer finger on my chest. I push it away.

"Jo, I can talk to you. But, I have someone else in m—" I stopped and at the corner of my eye. I saw Lucy in a dark purple one piece with her hair tied back in a ponytail and her bangs covering the corner of her right eye.

"Woah." I murmur then Lucy walks over to us.

"Hey Kendall!" she greets me with a sexy smile.

"Hey, are in the mix of sweet and spicy?" I questioned.

"What if I am. So, Kendall I was thinking about our relationship… and I'm willing to take you back! It's just that you have that something that brings me back to you like gravity." She places her hand on my face and she comes closer to me. Then Jo grabs my hand and pulls me towards her and she kisses my cheek. At that moment I was confused them ever.

"Uh, Jo. I told you before. I have Lucy. We had a great run. But, I've changed and given my heart to someone else." I told Jo.

"Then why did you kiss me back. Was that real or not real?" she asked me. Then I looked at Lucy. She just pursed her lips and looked away. 'Should I be honest? No one likes a liar…' I thought and sighed.

"…I'm going to be honest. Real." I answered.

"I'm glad you're being honest. Well, who is it going to be? Lucy or me?" she asked again. I bit my bottom lip hard. Then it came to me.

"How about you guys give me some time? By the end of the day. I'll choose." I suggested. I see Lucy and Jo glance at each other.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting." Jo says and walks away. Then Lucy taps on my shoulder.

"So you did lie to me." Lucy mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to keep telling lies anymore." I confessed. Then Lucy stood on her toes and whispered into my ear.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Everyone likes an honest guy." She whispers then walks away. I wave to her when she was out of sight.

"What have I gotten into!" I blurted out. I walk back to my apartment and see Katie watching some TV. I sit down next to her.

"What are you watching?" I ask her.

"Watching some old-school Pokemon! Ash just chose Pikachu!" she giggles.

"I use to love Pokemon! I remember when I was like 5 mom bought me like a plastic pokeball." I paused. I was getting off topic.

"Anyways Katie, I need help." I ask her. "I'm in that time of life where I have to make decisions."

"Holy snap! Are you getting married!" she questions.

"No! I have to choose between Jo or Lucy. I'm having the hardest time of my life right now." I bury head in my hands and groan.

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" she asks. I thought about it for a moment. Then imediatelly rushed to my closet. I found a box of my old childhood things and found my pokeball.

"Why do you need that for?" Katie asked curiously.

"You'll see." I smiled then wrote something on a piece of paper and put it inside the ball and closed it, and rushed out the door.

**Jo's POV**

I hear a knock on at my door and saw Kendall standing there.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hey, does this me you-" he started.

"No."Kendall interrupted me. I stood there in shock and lowered my head. "Listen Jo, I love you a lot. But, you're an actress. What if you go off on another movie again? Then what? I just can't afford to lose someone again." He reasons. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I feel Kendall rest his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispers into my ear and uses his hand to lift up my chin and kisses my forehead. Then looks at me one last time then left.

**Lucy's POV**

Elena was sitting on the couch while I was pacing back and forth.

"What are you pacing for?" Elena questions.

"Well what if Kendall chooses Jo? I'm worried." I respond.

"Well, you said you were over him? Then why are you taking him back?" she asks.

"I don't know. I guess I was… jealous. I just can't see him hand in hand with Jo." I confess.

"So you do want Kendall back?" she asks again, and I nod.

"It's just. Kendall was the only guy that could make my heart beat faster than a running cheetah. He treats me like his own girlfriend. His not like other guys who would just date you because you're hot and stomp on your heart like your nothing." I explain then I sat on the floor with my feet crossed.

"Don't worry. He said he loves you. You have a chance!" Elena walks over to me and pats my back.

"Yeah, but he also loves Jo. They have like a history together! Kendall and I only dated for 33 hours." I bury my face in my hands.

"That maybe but, you guys were friends before! That counts as history also!"

"Eh, I guess you're right." I nodded and then I hear knocking on the door. I immediately got up and rushed to the door. It was Kendall his head was lowered to the floor. I knew already what was going to happen.

"Listen, I got you this." Kendall says and hands me a pokeball?

"What's this?" I question about it.

"Just open it." He sighs and so I did. I pressed the button and it opened. There was a little piece of paper that was written 'I choose you'. My heart bursted and I jumped into Kendall's arms. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." Kendall whispers into my ear.

"I love you most." I whisper back. Then I I let go of my grasp from him. I hear Elena behind me jumping up and down.

"That was so romantic!" she giggles while jumping up and down. Both Kendall and I look at her weird and look back at each other.

"So, what did you say to Jo?" I asked.

"Eh, let's not talk about that…." He mumbles. Kendall holds out his hand and I put my hand in his. I hear Elena catch up with us and close the door.

"So where shall we go on this fine day ladies?" Kendall asks.

"We should go to the beach!" Elena suggested.

"What about we go for just a joy ride?" I suggested.

"I'm down for that. It's almost nightfall so we could go see some pretty lights and stuff." Kendall agrees. "I'll just go back to the apartment and get Logan's keys. We'll meet up at the lobby." Kendall kisses my cheek and go up to his apartment. Elena and I take the elevator down to the lobby and we sit by the chairs. Then Elena's eyes went big. I turn around curiously and saw Jo with her luggage in hand. She sees me and purses her lips. I stood up and stopped her.

"Jo, listen. I'm sorry on how we started out. But, you seem like a nice person. Can we set aside our differences and become friends maybe?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment.

"Sure, I'd… like that" she smiles. Then I grin and then Kendall comes out of the elevator.

"Hey Kendall." I greet him. "Mind if Jo comes with us?"

"Are you guys friends?" he asked.

"We set aside out differences." Jo answers. Kendall glances at both of us.

"Alright, then cool. Let's go then!" Kendall encourages and we went and headed out to the car. We were walking around LA citywalk. Jo and I bonded a bit. Us girls went on a shopping spree and went to get some ice cream. I was glad on how things turned out. By the end of the night we headed back to the Palm Woods with smiles on our faces.

**(A/N I hope you guys liked this last chapter! I had fun writing this story! A big thank you to all of you for reading my story! It really means a lot! I was actually thinking of writing a sequel? Don't really know yet because of ABC Kucy. But I'm keeping that in mind. Also writing a Lomille story! I have a lot of other stories in mind but, that is yet to be determined. Well bye guys! :D –Viv) **


	23. I Choose You (Alternate Ending)

**(A/N This is an Alternate Ending. I got bored and wrote an different ending. So yeah!)**

**Kendall's POV**  
I awoke from sleeping when I felt something poking my back. I groan and to see it was Mr. Bitters."Hey, Kid! The pool was suppose to be closed. Why are you here?" He scolds me. "Trying to win love back. Unlike you that never had love." I laughed inside a bit. "Hey! When I was young lots of girls were into me! I was president of the chest team! Chicks dig th King!" he answers. I busted out laughing hysterically. "Right..." "Now leave!" he shouts at me. I gather my things and went up to my apartment. I got into my apartment to see Katie awake. She was eating a granola bar and watching T.V. I plopped next to her. She glanced at me for a moment, and sniffed me. "You smell terrifble!" she comments. "Gee thanks Katie." I respond sarcastically. "I heard from Camille that you told Jo the truth about Lucy." "Yeah, she was sobbing. I want to get Lucy back but I think she hates me now." I assumed. "You never know. By the way, do you still love Jo? Because you kissed her back, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I lied to Lucy about me kissing Jo. I just want her back, I want my cover girl back." I frown. "So if you kissed her back, then that means you still love her?" "I-I don't know. I love Jo. She...she was my first love. Then then there's... Lucy the girl that healed my heart. I don't know if Jo will leave me again for another movie deal or Lucy will transfer labels to somewhere like New York or something! Life is just being to complicated right now." "Well, what does your heart tell you?" Katie asked again. "My mind is creaking me to choose Lucy. But my heart is...saying...Jo." I say slowly. "Well, if that's how you feel. Then boy do it!" Katie tells me and I got up feeling confident and left.  
**Jo's POV**  
I hear a knock on at my door and saw Kendall standing there.  
"Hey." He smiles at me.I didn't look at him in the eyes.  
"Hey,"I started then I was interrupted. Kendall held me close and kissed me. His hand was behind my neck. I close my eyes slowly and we kissed for a long time. We broke apart and he kept the same exactly smile the day I met him. I could help but cry a little bit and I hugged him and bury my head in his chest. "You were my first and now last love of my life." he whispers into my ear and I smiled and felt hips heart beating against mine.  
**Lucy's POV**  
I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I check to she who it was and it was Elena. I answered it. "Hello?" I spoke. "Hey, Lucy. Umm... Look outside your window." she imforms me. I got myself out of my bed and looked outside. I dropped my phone to the floor. I saw Kendall and Jo holding hands once more. But this time it looked real. I wasn't surprised. I could see in Kendall's eyes that he still loved her. Even if he lied. I picked up my phone from the floor. "Did you see?" Elena asks. "O-of course I did...listen Elena. I'm think I'm going to move now. I can't handle this. I can't handle them..." I felt tears in my eyes. "...being together. Aren't 8 just twice the charm now!" I laughed a bit. "So your just going to leave?" Elena asks."Pretty much. If you saw a guy you love leave with another girl. Would you be able to suffer through the pain?" "I-I guess not." she answers. "See what I mean. I want to start my life over. But, without Kendall. I'm just going to remember him as a memory. Yet,regimes take I did once again." I hang up the phone and set it on my bedside table. I got out my bags and started packing. I threw my cloths into the bag. I went through all my drawers by my table when I encountered the necklace Kendall gave me. The night before he left, the night I finally told him how I really feel. I held it in my hands and gripped it tight. questions were running through my mind. 'Should I keep it? Or throw it away.' I asked myself. I pursed my lips and put it in my front pocket. I continued packing. I grabbed my guitar apand placed it in the proper case. I gathered all my things and left the apartment. I took the elevator down. I hear a beep from my phone. I see it was a text message from Elena. Don't leave! If you leave your leaving all the memories and good times you had! xl E lx Maybe it's worthing leaving. oOGuitarGoddessOoFine, if your leaving. I'm coming too. xl E lx What? No i need to do this for myself. oOGuitarGoddessOo I hear the elevator ringing and I step out to see Elena already with her luggage and everything.m"Too late to say that now." she says. "Fine, you can come with you. At least I have someone to trust." I smile a bit. I see her grin and she walked up to me a hugged me. "Elena!" I hear behind us, I turn to see it was Kendall. He sees me and looks to the floor. "Lucy, I-" he starts. I grabbed the necklace from my pocket and threw it at him. I hit him in the chest and he catchs it. I tired my best to not show that I was weak and didn't cry. "It was nice knowing you." I turn around and Left the keys to my apartment on the front desk. I turn back to Kendall."Also, just forget about me." I glance at him on last time. His eyes were looked like he was confused. I grabbed Elena's hand and I lead ourselves out of the Palm Woods. I called for a taxi and we hopped in and were on our way to Santa Monica. Elena glanced at me. "You can't always be a tough girl, you know." she told me. I avoid eye contact with her and just stared out the window."I know." I mumble and leaned my head against the glass of the taxi window and attempt to forget the memories.


	24. Life After

**(A/N This chapter is a continuation of the alternate ending. So don't be confused with the other chapter. So here it is)**

_**3 years later….**_

**Kendall's POV**

I was woken up by the ringing of my phone. I lifted the covers off my head and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I groan.

"Hey Kendall! It's Jo! I think we'll have to cancel our date today... the producers are calling for another meeting today." I hear Jo's voice.

"But, this is the third time in a row you canceled our date?" I questioned.

"I know! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise!" she admits.

"Come on! Hurry up!" a voice muffles on the other side.

"Coming! Anyways, I have to go bye!" Jo hangs up and I ended the call. I put back on my bedside table and laid my head back on my pillow staring up on the ceiling.

"Another cancelation." I whisper to myself. I get out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I dressed in a plain burgundy shirt and ripped denim. I stare at myself in the mirror. I felt like I haven't grown since I left Minnesota besides my height. A few months ago I finally turned 21. Yet, I'm still living with my mom and Katie. My relationship with Jo has been…unstable. She's been getting more movie roles which is hard for both of us. For the past 3 years our only communication has been skype calls. Yet, we're still happy… somehow. I get out of the bathroom to see Katie on the phone while eating a granola bar.

"Alright, I'll try to be there." She says and ends her call.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It's was Devin. His friend, Drew is having his birthday party, and he wants me to go with him." She pauses to finish her granola bar. "The only problem is I don't have a ride."

"Use my car." I toss her my keys. She gave me a weird look. "What?" I question.

"I don't have my driver's license yet. I don't get until November." She explains.

"Fine, I'll drive you there. But I want to go to the party too. I have nothing else to do." Katie tosses back my keys and we head out the door. I get into the car and Katie sits in the passenger's seat. I start the engine and we drive onto the road.

"Why don't you have anything else to do?" Katie asks.

"Eh, Jo canceled our date again today. She's been having a lot of meetings lately." I admit and drive onto the freeway.

"Are you sure it's a meeting? What if it's something else?" Katie rolls down her window and the air comes in.

"Are you assuming she's lying?" I blurt out.

"You never know." Katie shrugs and I open my window to feel the cool summer breeze on my face. I rub my eyes a bit, I was still in a dazed. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit." I mumble.

**Lucy's POV**

I walk out of the studio building and hopped into my car. I turned my engine and headed towards the road. It's been 3 years since I've left the Palm Woods. Those 3 years have been the best. I started focusing on my career and no boys. When Elena and I left the Palm Woods Clay, my manager recommended an apartment complex not that far from the studio called the Bay. Elena and I bought an apartment with 1 bedroom because that was all we could afford at the moment. Since my album was released rockers around loved my music! So I continued on my career and wanted to do it for the love of music and my fans. I see a Starbucks at the corner of my eye and I drive into an empty parking spot and got out. I walked into Starbucks and went up to the cashier.

"Hey, can I have a Caffé Machio and a roasted tomato Panini please." I ordered.

"Alright, that will be $8.56." I reached into my bag and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. "And the name, please?"

"Lucy." I answer and she gave me the receipt and took a seat. I hear my phone ringing and I pull it out. I see it was Elena.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Hurry up home! I've got juicy news about this hot new boy!" she giggles.

"And… why are you telling me this?" I questioned.

"Can't answer that questioned right now! I got another call. Talk to you later when you get home!" she hangs up and I ended the call. I put it back in my pocket.

"Lucy!" the employee calls out. I rose from my seat and received my order.

"Lucy?" a voice behind me questions. I turn around and I see a familiar face that I could never forget, it was Kendall.

**(A/N I've been having a lot of trouble with writing this story. If there are any problems please tell me! Anyways, hope you liked it! Bye! (: -Viv) **


	25. Stalker Much?

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy?" a voice behind me called out. I turned around and I saw it was Kendall. My eyes indulged I grabbed my drink and started out the door. Then I felt someone tug my leather jacket. Of course, it was Kendall.

"Hey, how have you been?" he asks.

"Good..." I mumble. 'Why is he here?' I thought in my head.

"We'll this is a unexpected reunion. You want to grab some coffee?" he offered. I showed my coffee in hand. "Right, I forgot. Hehee.. Well you want to maybe grab a drink later tonight, maybe?"

"I'm... Good I have some other things to do. Bye." I headed out the door, I hopped in my car and locked my door. I was in shock, I haven't been in touch with anyone at the Palm Woods for 3 years! I started my car and drove out of my parking spot. I headed towards our apartment. I opened out door and hug my jacket on the rack by our door. I see Elena reading scripts at the couch.

"Hey, Lucy! Guess what!" Elena cheered.

"Don't get me started. I think I have better news." I stopped her.

"What better then hot guys' news?" Elena questioned.

"Kendall." I answered. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

Are you serious?" She pleaded.

"I'm not joking! I was at Starbucks and he called my name and I saw it was him!" I sat on the couch with her.

"Did it feel awkward?"

"Of course it did! He wanted to buy me a coffee but I obviously already had one." then there was knocking at the door. "Did you invite the hot guy you were talking about or something?"" I questioned.

"No? He had to start moving in." Elena added.

"Get my pepper spray." I whisper to Elena she got up and grabbed it from the shelf across the room. I gestured to throw it to me. She threw it and I was able to catch it. I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and sprayed the person in the eyes.

"Awwwww! What the hell?" the man cried out. Once I got a clear view it was Kendall. Elena walked next to me and gasped.

"You sprayed Kendall!" she informed me.

"Ohh...this is bad." I whisper to her and she nodded. Kendall rose his head and blinked uncontrollably. Once he got a cleared view he smiled.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"How'd you know where we lived?" I questioned.

"We followed you." Kendall answered.

"Stalker much?" Elena commented.

"Wait, we? There is only you?"

"Hey!" Katie popped out of nowhere and waved to us.

"Whoa! Your all grew up now Katie! What are you? 17?" Elena cheered. Katie nodded.

"Well we brought Chinese food!" Kendall smiled and held up a plastic bag with a smiley face.

"Awesome, come on in!" Elena welcomed in. When they both got in I eye-balled Elena. I mentally told her 'I hate you.' she replied 'I can't say no! They brought Chinese food!' I just rolled my eyes and closed the door.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"This is a pretty good place!" Katie commented.

"It's a 1 bedroom. But, not too big or too small." Elena explained.

"Where can we get out munch on?" I said in a funky voice.

"Umm.. I guess in the couch." Lucy pointed to the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat on the floor and put the food on the coffee table. I passed around the boxes and I got mine. I pulled apart the chopped sticks and started eating. We had a long moment of silence.

"So, how's your relationship with Jo?" Elena asked out of nowhere. I bumped the coffee table with my leg.

"Ummm..." I looked at Lucy and she played with her food. "Pretty good. We're still together." I answered.

"Actually, they are still together but haven't been on a date for a month now." Katie admitted, I kicked her shin under the table hard. "Ow!" she cried out. I smiled sarcastically at her.

"So your relationship together is average?" Elena asked again. I sighed and nodded defeat.

"Why haven't you two been on dates recently?" Lucy asked.

"She's been working on a movie. She's been having meetings with the producers and director, and stuff. So we don't see each other often." I answered; I looked down at my plate and played with my orange chicken. "Well, this part of the reunion was fun! How about we get to do some fun stuff, shall we?" I grin flirtatiously.

"But, I'm not done eating my noodles!" Elena complained. I hear Katie giggle from what Elena said,

"No! It's almost seven! No go! Get dressed!" I supported and Elena got up and dashed into her room to change. I look at Lucy and she's still eating her fried rice. "What about you princess?"

"Okay, one do not every call me princess or I will get Elena's noodles and pour it down your pants." I hear Katie giggling again, I give her a glare. "Two, I have things to do." she answered then Elena opened her door and she was wearing a white dress and a denim vest.

"Come on Lucy! All you're going to do is write new songs! Have a little more fun!" Elena insisted. Lucy gave Elena a look and sighed.

"Fine, let me get dressed." Lucy surrendered and got up and went to the room to get dressed. Then Elena gasped loudly.

"What?" Katie questioned.

"I should totally invite the new guy!" Elena rushed to her phone and called the 'new guy'

"Wh-wait what new guy?" Katie asked curiously.

"He just got a apartment here! His like uber gorgeous and sexy!" Elena exaggerates.

"Don't invite him!" I blurt out, and then I froze. Elena and Katie looked at me.

"Why not?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"It's just...his not on the party list." I mumbled.

"I'll just call Devin to put his name in." Katie added and flipped out her phone. I quickly snatched it out of her hand. "What the heck?"

"Ehh..." My mind loss of words.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she grabbed it out of my hand and continued texting Devin. Then the door opens and out came Lucy. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and boots with a white striped v neck and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her bangs were covering her right eye.

"Is this okay?" Lucy asked Elena.

"Whoa." I whisper to myself.

"You look amazing! Time to go! I told Shawn to meet us in the parking lot. "Elena commented.

"Shawn?" Lucy questioned.

"The new guy! Now, no more talky, more walky!" Elena cheered and we walked out to the parking lot. I was leaning against my car waiting for this 'Shawn'.

"Shawn over here!" Elena hollered and a guy with tan skin and chocolate brown hair came towards us. He had blue eyes. He was around '5'11. His hair was in a quiff look. He was wearing a maroon varsity jacket and black jeans. Pfft, I don't see why his so gorgeous?

"Hey!" he greets us, and smiles.

"Oh man!" Katie swoons. He shakes all everyone's hands.

"This is Shawn Larson, his becoming a model! Ahhh!" Elena squealed and stepped closer to Shawn.

"Yeah... It's nice to meet you guys!" he smiles and I roll my eyes. Everyone rode in my car and we drove out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

* * *

**(A/N Long times no see! It's been a month since I last posted! I sort of lost the feel of this story before then it came back to me! So yay! I'm back! So what do you think of the new guy? Pretty hot huh? ;) Shawn was sort of inspired by this really cute guy who sits in front of me, and no his name is not Shawn. Please feedback is appreciated! Go check out my one shot series ABC for Kucy! I am currently on letter C, go give it some love! Bye guys! (: -Viv) **


	26. Cheater, Cheater

The car ride over to the party was pretty chatty. Elena was talking to Shawn in the back, Lucy was looking out of the window and so was soon reached the party around six. We had gotten out of the car and i stood close to Katie. Loud music was blaring from the house. The vibrations of the speakers could be felt a mile away. We walked over to the front door and knocked. Devin answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Come on in, make yourself at home." he greeted us. We walked in and everything was out of control. I saw people giving piggy back rides waving alcoholic drinks in the air, and someone wearing a Dark Vader helmet was screaming 'Vader is coming!' Really odd?

"Katie no alcoholic drinks, okay?" I told.

"Promise, Devin and I are just going to hang out by the pool." she added taking Devin's hand and disappearing into the crowd. I walk around to observe the surrounding. I notice Elena and Shawn disappeared, and so did Lucy. I head to the pool to see people diving from the balcony above. I go over to a counter and filled with drinks. I grabbed a red cup from a package and poured some 'Blue Moon' beer into my cup, and took a sip. I scrunched my face. I wasn't use to alcohol yet but, it was a start. I look around and saw Katie and Devin talking sweetly among each other while leaning against the brick wall, their hands held together. I pursed my lips thinking back to Jo and I before. I wish we could do that again. Like the good old days. I took another sip of my cup, and took out my phone, and called Jo.

The dial tone began ringing...

"This is Jo?" she answered.

"Hey babe. I was just calling to check up on you. Are you finish with your meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah, just about to head home, why?"

"Well I'm at a party right now, and I could use some company?" I invited.

"I'll be right there." she giggled, "Text me the info, and I'll be there in a jiff. Bye Love you!" she makes a kissy noise and ends the phone call. I texted her the address and put my phone back in my pocket. I took another sip and waited.

Later, I have gotten a text from Jo. She was waiting outside. I opened the door to find my beautiful lady. Her blonde hair braided and hanging down her right shoulder. I smiled at the beauty of her.

"Hey." I smiled and kissed her.

"Hey, this is a pretty sick party! I'm going to get myself a drink. Okay babe, bye!" she spoke. before I could respond she had already disappeared. Somehow I felt an arrow to the heart. As if she's avoiding me? I glance around and spotted Elena, and walked over.

"Hey, E!" I called out. She turns around and I see vomit stains on her bottom lip. "Whoa, we've only been at this party for 2 hours and your already wasted?"

"Well some guys over by the pool pulled me into their drinking game...I scored a high of like a seven. Maybe more? Then I drank some gin after that the room went from a party into 'Inception'. I was like spinning in circles with Dicap and thought he had a smurf on his shoulder. It as so weird!" she shouted. "Then people around me became pirates! I thought I saw Jack Sparrow! I was like 'Johnny! I love you so much! You're a sexy beast!' then he ran away from me. Now I'm heartbroken." she recalled. My facial expression was shocked. She needed to rest. I patted her back gently.

"I think the drinks did something to you. You need to sober up." I assisted her over to the couch, and went on to the second floor of the house. I found a bedroom that didn't have... people collided onto each other? I saw it had a balcony view of the pool. I opened the door and walked onto the platform. I see Katie still with Devin. I see Lucy just standing by a corner. Then she catches me watching her. I avoid her eyes and look around aimlessly. Until I saw Jo, she was in the arms of another guy. The two were kissing passionately while dancing. Going with the flow of the music. My mouth drops, and I took a step back. I bent my knees and sat on the ground of the balcony. Facing away from the pool, away from the scene. My back leaned against the fence, and I dug my head in my hands. Was it something I did wrong? Did I not love her enough? I felt tears begin to submerge from my eyes. I wipe them away with my hand. I sniffled and took out my phone, and dialed Jo.

No answer.

"This is Jo. Please leave a message." the voice-mail spoke.

BEEP

"Hey, Jo. Umm...we should take a break. Uhh...maybe forever perhaps." I gripped my phone tightly. "I-I love you...bye." my voice hesitant, then I ended the call. The ache in my heart grew painfully. I hear a knock and I look to see Lucy. She walks in and sat next to me.

"I saw Jo with-"she begins.

"I know. I interrupted.

"I guess now you feel, how I felt." she added, I looked at her confused. "When I saw you kissing Jo. You remember?"

Then I realized what I had did ti her. This was the pain she went through.

"Karma does bite you back, huh." I answered with a fake laugh. I look up at Lucy, our eyes meet.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for practically everything. Sorry for the pain that you wen through after my decision." I apologized, she rubbed my back in acceptance of my apology.

"Kendall, I still love you." she admitted. "I know your not in the state of loving me back. But, I just want you to know. Even if we don't end up together, I'm still happy you were part of my life." she smiled, and pulled me towards her for a hug.

"Lucy, your amazing you know that, right?" I smiled.

I guess some mistakes are able to be forgiven.

* * *

**(A/N And that's the end ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for tuning into my story! It means to much to me! I hope I ended the story on a good note! I have another Kucy story called 'ABC of Kucy' pure one shots full of Kucy! Again, thank you! Always smilee! (: -Vivienne 3)**


End file.
